Party Time
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: Xover: RK, YYH, Inuyasha (some YGO). What happens when anime characters have a party, and play multiple party games? Chaos is the only thing to follow! Read and find out who will break what. Please R&R. Now with Confession: Part 4 added!
1. Truth or Dare: Part 1

I do NOT own any of these shows!!!!  
  
[The group was in a basement with a rug floor. On one couch sat Kagome between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two brothers faced opposite direction, refusing to look at each other. Sango sat beside the couch. Yusuke was in the recliner with Keiko on his lap. On the other couch Kuwabara and Yukina sat next to each other; Shizuru sat on the other end. Kurama and Hiei were on the floor, leaning against the TV stand. Kenshin and Kaoru crouched on the floor. Sanosuke was trying out the Bowflex. Botan lay on the table, carefully dogging the refreshments.]  
  
Kaoru: What should we start the party with?  
  
Kuwabara: Um...good question...  
  
Hiei: How about we have death matches?  
  
Yusuke: How about not?  
  
Kagome: We could play "Cocktail Party."  
  
Kenshin: What's that?  
  
Kagome: It's where one person is the host of a party, and all the other people come to the party pretending to be different people or things. The host has to guess who they are pretending to be.  
  
Botan: I know! "Truth or Dare"!  
  
All boys: Nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All girls: Yeeeeeeessssssss!!!!!!!  
  
Yukina: That's an excellent idea, Botan.  
  
[Suddenly, there was a thump of the stairs. Everyone looked up to see a girl coming down. She had blueish-black hair and navy eyes. She was wearing Jean shorts with a Yu-Gi-Oh! T-shirt, carrying a large bowl of Cool Ranch Doritos.]  
  
Sango: You can put those chips right next to Botan, Ayumi.  
  
Girl: [placing bowl on the table] Have you decided what we're going to do?  
  
Sanosuke: Apparently, we're going to play "Truth or Dare."  
  
Ayumi: [sitting next to Shizuru] Excellent! I love that game!  
  
Shizuru: Too bad none of the boys do.  
  
Kurama: Who's going first?  
  
Botan: Oh, me! Me! Pick me!  
  
Kurama: Go ahead.  
  
Botan: Okay, Kuwabara, truth or dare?  
  
Kuwabara: Hmmmmm...Heck, I'll be daring. Dare!  
  
Botan: I dare you to jump off the roof, onto the trampoline, and back on the roof.  
  
Kuwabara: What!!!???  
  
Shizuru: This should be entertaining.  
  
[Kuwabara went upstairs to climb out the skylight. Everyone else went out the back door.]  
  
Kuwabara: [standing on the roof] That's a long way down...  
  
Yukina: You can do it, Kazuma!  
  
[Kuwabara looked down at Yukina and smiled happily. Then, he jumped. He landed on the trampoline really hard, which caused one of the legs to break.]  
  
Kuwabara: [hitting the ground] Ouch!  
  
Ayumi: Hey, that was expensive! You'd better pay for that!  
  
[Yukina runs over to Kuwabara to see if he's all right. All the boys burst out laughing. Then, they went back inside and sat in the same places they were before.]  
  
Kenshin: Ah, Kuwabara, did you close the skylight?  
  
Kuwabara: OOPS...  
  
Ayumi: Do it! I don't want my living room floor to be wet when it rains!  
  
Kurama: The weather forecast said "light showers" for tonight.  
  
[Kuwabara left to close the skylight.]  
  
[A few minutes later, he came back.]  
  
Kuwabara: Okay, it's my turn. Hmmm...Kaoru, truth or dare?  
  
Kaoru: Truth, please.  
  
Sanosuke: After that, I don't think anyone will want a dare anymore.  
  
Kuwabara: Are you in looovvvve with Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: [falling over backwards] Ohh......  
  
Kaoru: [blushing] Um....ah....um....  
  
Kagome: You have to answer it!  
  
[Miscellaneous "c'mon"s rose from the crowd.]  
  
Kaoru: [annoyed by the prompting and shouting] YES!!!!  
  
[Silence immediately overcame the group. But not for long. Soon, they were laughing (except for Kenshin and Kaoru, that is).]  
  
Kaoru: Let's just see who's laughing after I get through with you!  
  
Keiko: Uh-oh, it's her turn!  
  
Kaoru: [with an evil look in her eyes] Sango...truth or dare? 


	2. Truth or Dare: Part 2

I do NOT own any of these shows!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru: [with an evil look in her eyes] Sango...truth or dare?  
  
Sango: [slaps herself in the head] Just great...Let's see. I'll take a -  
  
[*thump* They looked up at the staircase to see another girl - shorter than the first - with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing khakis and a maroon sleeveless tee, carrying a HUMENGEOUS bowl of Naco Cheese Doritos.]  
  
Girl: Sorry I'm late, but the store didn't have any nachos so I had to get this. I also got this for later. [She holds up an empty, glass bottle.] *wink*  
  
[The girl sat next to the table Botan was on.]  
  
Yusuke: Hi, Nanase. Just lay those on the table.  
  
Botan: Watch out for me, though.  
  
Nanase: What are you doing?  
  
Sango: We're playing "Truth or Dare." I'll have a dare.  
  
Kaoru: I dare you to slide down the banister on your boomerang into a bucket of pig slop mixed with water and glue.  
  
Sango: Oh, lord.  
  
Inuyasha: How is she supposed to do that!?  
  
Ayumi: Kurama?  
  
[Kurama nodded instantly. He reached into his hair and pulled out a large bucket (5x5x5), a package of "instant pig slop", a gallon of Elmer's wood glue, a gallon of water, and a large wooden spoon. The casts from Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin gaped, along with Nanase.]  
  
Kurama: [mixing the concoction] Here you go.  
  
Sango: [in a high-pitched voice] Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
Nanase: I think I'll go get an umbrella.  
  
[Nanase walked over to Kurama. She reached in his hair and pulled out 16 umbrellas. Kurama didn't look too happy about this. Nanase tossed an umbrella to everybody. Sango got ready to slide, while Kurama laid the pig- slop-mixture at the end of the banister. Everybody readied their umbrellas.]  
  
Sango: [hopping on her boomerang] Gerannimo!!!!!  
  
[Sango slid the banister in the blink of an eye. She made a huge splash when she landed in the goop. Pig slop went flying everywhere. A minute or so after the splash, umbrellas started uncovering faces. Sango was stepping out of the bucket with a disgusted look on her face.]  
  
Ayumi: You can use our shower if you want.  
  
Sango: Thanks.  
  
Hiei: No need for that.  
  
[Suddenly, the room was engulfed by heat, which melted away all the muck. Kurama picked up the bucket and stuffed it back in his hair.]  
  
Nanase: Darn it, I wanted to clean the boomerang.  
  
Kenshin: Who's next?  
  
Sango: Hmm...Keiko, truth or dare?  
  
Keiko: Me? Oh no! Um...truth.  
  
Sango: Which boy in this room is the cutest - besides Yusuke?  
  
Keiko: Besides Yusuke? Then that would be, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: [blushing] *snort*  
  
Kagome: [giggling] It's the doggy-ears that does the job.  
  
Keiko: Now it's my turn. Yusuke, truth or dare?  
  
Yusuke: Ah, truth.  
  
Keiko: Who's the prettiest girl in the room besides me?  
  
Yusuke: Probably...Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, Urimeshi!  
  
Yukina: *giggle*  
  
Yusuke: Okay, my turn. Sesshomaru...truth or dare?  
  
[All eyes turned to the silent Sesshomaru. He had not uttered a word yet this day.]  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare. 


	3. Truth or Dare: Part 3

I do NOT own any of these shows!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare.  
  
Everyone else: YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! He actually spoke!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I dare you to say a sentence with more than five words in it.  
  
Sesshomaru: I do not feel like it.  
  
Everyone else: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: Bingo! Let's see what our contestant has won today, shall we?  
  
Yusuke: Don't I get something for making him talk!?  
  
Keiko: He's also going to have to say something to whomever he picks!  
  
Sanosuke: Who do you truth or dare, Sesshomarrou?  
  
Sesshomaru: Nobody.  
  
Shizuru: Well, if going to be a spoilsport, Yuske can just truth or dare someone else, too.  
  
Yusuke: Fine with me. Nanase, truth or dare?  
  
Nanase: Dare, please.  
  
Yusuke: Hmmm...I dare you to drink a soup made of broccoli, cauliflower, mushrooms, tofu, hot dogs, liver, tongue, and mustard.  
  
[Nanase slaps Yuske on the face.]  
  
Yusuke: What was that for!?  
  
Nanase: That was just because you're an idiot. Anyway, where are you going to get all that food? Don't tell me Kurama has all that in his hair!? And, I like tofu.  
  
[Kurama instantly pulls out bags full of broccoli, cauliflower, mushrooms, tofu, hot dogs, liver, tongue, and mustard, and a gigantic blender.]  
  
Kurama: [throwing everything at Yusuke] Here you are, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: You were saying, Nanase?  
  
Nanase: [folding her arms.] I am a vegetarian. I refuse to eat the hot dogs, liver and tongue.  
  
Kenshin: But he dared you too. That means you have to do it.  
  
Nanase: I refuse to go against my honor code.  
  
[Meanwhile, Yusuke was busy mixing up the soup. (It's a miracle no one heard the blender.) While Nanase wasn't looking, he passed it across the room. When it reached Botan, she leaned over and quickly tried to pour the soup in her Nanase's mouth.]  
  
Nanase: [spitting "it" out] Yuuuucckk!!!! Argh!!!  
  
Voice: [coming from upstairs] Nanase, could you come and help make dinner?  
  
Nanase: [yelling and walking up the stairs] Sure, mom.  
  
Shizuru: What's for dinner?  
  
Ayumi: Hot dogs, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers.  
  
Kagome: Who truth or dare's now?  
  
Yukina: Can I? Since, I really don't want to be the subject of a truth or dare.  
  
Kuwabara: Of course, go ahead, sweety.  
  
Yukina: Okay. Thanks. Kurama, truth or dare?  
  
Kurama: I'll have a truth.  
  
Yukina: Who do you have a crush on? 


	4. Truth or Dare: Part 4

I do NOT own any of these shows!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yukina: Who do you have a crush on?  
  
Kurama: [eyes wide] Human, or non-human?  
  
Sanoske: *snicker*  
  
Yukina: Human.  
  
Kurama: [looking at the floor, speaking slowly] Morgan.  
  
Sango: Morgan who?  
  
Hiei: You mean the Morgan with the Millennium Bracelet who tied me to a chair in her basement!?  
  
Kurama: [nodding] Yes. But it was actually her sister who tied you to the chair. Let's get on with the game, shall we? Hiei, truth or dare?  
  
Hiei: *growl* Truth, just to get it over with.  
  
Kurama: All right, what is the name of your sister?  
  
Kuwabara: [to Hiei] What!? You never told me you had a sister!  
  
Hiei: That was totally uncalled for, Kurama.  
  
[Yukina looked at Hiei, wondrous. The casts from Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin looked incredibly confused, but they all decided not to ask.]  
  
Ayumi: But clever none the less.  
  
Hiei: If you're going to be that way about it, I'll switch to a dare.  
  
Kurama: Have it your way, Hiei. Then, I dare you to sit still while a gallon of orange juice is poured on you.  
  
[Kurama pulled two bottles of Minute Maid Orange Juice out from under his hair.]  
  
Yuske: Can I do it?  
  
Kurama: Of course. [he hands the o.j. to Yuske]  
  
[Yuske walked over to Hiei, while opening the orange juice bottles. Ayumi made Hiei sit on a bunch of towels so the o.j. wouldn't harm the rug. Everyone watched as Hiei closed his eyes and Yuske slowly poured the orange juice on his head. The liquid traveled through Hiei's hair, across his face, and down his cloak. He grimaced when it hit his mouth. Then Yuske poured the second container out.]  
  
Keiko: [laughing] You look like a Halloween decoration!  
  
[Everyone started laughing at this comment. Hiei burst into flames, evaporating the orange juice and disintegrating the towels beneath him.]  
  
Ayumi: Good thing I used paper towels.  
  
Kenshin: It's your turn, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Sanoske, truth or dare?  
  
Sanoske: Huh? Hmmm...I'll have truth.  
  
Hiei: How many fights have you won in the past year?  
  
Kenshin: That's got to be a very low number from what I've seen.  
  
Sanoske: [glaring at Kenshin] Shut up, Kenshin.  
  
[Kenshin backs up a few feet.]  
  
Hiei: Well?  
  
Sanoske: I'm think...three, four, no five...yeah, five!  
  
Hiei: *evil laugh* And how many have you lost?  
  
Sanoske: Hey, you're only allowed to ask one question! Now it's my turn. Inuyasha, truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha: I'll take a dare.  
  
Sanoske: I dare you to hug Sesshomarrou. 


	5. Truth or Dare: Part 5

I do NOT own any of these shows!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sanoske: I dare you to hug Sesshomarrou.  
  
Sesshomarrou: WHAT!?  
  
Inuyasha: ARE YOU CRAZY, YOU YAROU!?  
  
Kagome: [putting her arms around Inuyasha's and Sesshomarrou's necks, pulling them closer] C'mon, guys. Can't you show some brotherly love?  
  
Sesshomarrou: Over my dead body!!!  
  
Kuwabara: He talks a lot when we make him angry. Maybe we should do it more often...  
  
Kagome: I wouldn't suggest it.  
  
Inuyasha: [jumping at Sanoske] IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
[Inuyasha slashed his claws in the air, just above Sanoske. Sanoske jumped out of the way just in time. He only got scratched on the side. The wall, however, suffered long claw marks.]  
  
Ayumi: Inuyasha!!! I just painted that!  
  
[Inuyasha jumped back on the couch next to Kagome. He stuck his hands into his baggy sleeves (right hand into left sleeve, left hand into right), and took a meditating position. Sanoske climbed back onto the Boflex.]  
  
Sanoske: Geez, some people and their anger. Now he's acting like he doesn't have to do it.  
  
Yuske: Don't worry. I'm sure we can find some other way to embarrass him later.  
  
Kaoru: It's your turn to truth or dare someone, Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: [without opening his eyes] Kagome, truth or dare?  
  
Kagome: Give me a truth, please.  
  
Inuyasha: What was your grade in history that you refused to tell me?  
  
Kagome: [embarrassed] Please no one yell at me! It was...a 69. [she covered her face with her hands]  
  
[A couple of snickers arose.]  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, it's better than what I got!  
  
Yuske: Join the club, Kuwabara!  
  
[Abundant laughter arose at this point. Even Kagome, Yuske, and Kuwabara joined in.]  
  
Kagome: Now that I've admitted that, Kenshin, truth or dare?  
  
Kenshin: [suprised at being talked to] Uh...I would like a truth, that I would.  
  
Kagome: Truth it is. Do you looovvvve Kaoru, too?  
  
Kenshin: Oro...um...ah...  
  
[Kenshin peered over at Kaoru, who was glaring at him in expectancy. Just then, another thump from the stairs showed that Nanase had come back down. This time, she carried a platter full of hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, mustard, ketchup, and relish. She was eating one of the burgers.]  
  
Kenshin: All right, YES!  
  
Nanase: Yes what?  
  
Yukina: Yes, Kenshin does love Kaoru.  
  
Nanase: What else is new?  
  
[Nanase put the platter on the floor in the middle of everyone. They all started grabbing food as lighting speed.]  
  
Kaoru: God-like speed is not only good for fights, is it Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: That's very true, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Nanase: whose turn is it in the game?  
  
Shizuru: It's Kenshin's turn to truth or dare someone.  
  
Kenshin: Let's see...Ayumi, truth or dare?  
  
Ayumi: Oh, it's my turn. I'd like a truth, please.  
  
Kenshin: Who is your favorite person in this room? 


	6. Truth or Dare: Part 6

I do NOT own any of these shows!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenshin: Who is your favorite person in this room?  
  
Ayumi: In this room? Does that mean I can't pick Yami? [she indicated her T- shirt picture]  
  
Kenshin: That's right.  
  
Ayumi: Don't be insulted if you're not picked, guys! [thoughtful] I can't decide over two people - Kurama and Inuyasha.  
  
[Kurama and Inuyasha high-fived each other.]  
  
Ayumi: Now, I get to go. Shizuru, truth or dare?  
  
Shizuru: I'll take a dare.  
  
Ayumi: I dare you to put three hamburgers in your mouth at the same time - without chewing, and with the buns.  
  
Shizuru: I've always wanted to know if I could do that.  
  
[Shizuru picked up a hamburger and stuffed it in her mouth. She picked another and stuffed it in, too.]  
  
Keiko: I don't think you can fit the last one in.  
  
[A muffled reply came from Shizuru. She picked up a third hamburger, and tried desperately to push it in her mouth. In the process of pushing the hamburger, she also pushed over the couch. Kuwabara, Yukina, Ayumi, and Shizuru collapsed unto the floor. On its way down, the couch hit the table, which caused a bowl of chips to fall. Doritos covered the people who used to be on the couch. The bowl itself landed on Kuwabara's head.]  
  
Kuwabara: [Lifting the bowl off] Ouch, that hurt!  
  
Nanase: [to Shizuru] Did you get it in?  
  
[Shizuru sat up, showing that she managed to get the third hamburger in.]  
  
Kagome: That was very talented of you.  
  
[Shizuru sat chewing for about two minutes. Meanwhile, the rest set to work uprighting the couch and cleaning up the spilled chips.]  
  
Shizuru: [after she swallowed all the hamburgers] Okay, Botan, it's your turn! Truth or dare?  
  
Botan: Dare, if you please.  
  
Shizuru: I dare you to massage Yuske's feet with your bare hands.  
  
Yuske: Cool!  
  
Botan: Gross! Why Yuske's feet? Why not Kuwabara's? Just out of curiosity.  
  
Shizuru: Because the one thing my baby brother keeps clean is his feet, and I assume that is not the case with Yuske.  
  
Yuske+Kuwabara: Hey!!  
  
[Botan jumped off the table. She walked over to Yuske, who was relaxing. She pulled off his shoes. Everybody held their noses. Yuske glared menacingly at them. Botan grimaced and started rubbing his feet.]  
  
Botan: How long do I have to do this?  
  
Shizuru: Just for thirty seconds. I'll start counting. 1, 2, 3...  
  
[27 seconds and two relaxed Yuske feet later, Shizuru told Botan she could stop.]  
  
Botan: Thank the Spirit World! That was the grossest thing I've ever done!  
  
Nanase: [pointing down the hall] The bathroom's that a way.  
  
[Botan ran off to wash her hands.] 


	7. Spin the Bottle: Part 1

Thanks a WHOLE BUNCH to those of you who reviewed! I appreciate it very, very, very X 10 much! Thank you for the compliments and the ideas. Don't be offended if I didn't use your ideas, though - it's probably 'cause I haven't heard of the game/don't know how to play it. I'm still open for suggestions, too! And not just ideas on a game, either, but any sort of activity for the characters to do. (I'm thinking of telling Ghost Stories...)  
  
I have decided on this order of activities (not to spoil what's happening, just a heads-up):  
  
1Spin the Bottle  
  
2Piñata  
  
3Flashlight Tag (actually, more like glow-stick tag)  
  
4Surprises!  
  
Starting this chapter, we have a special, guest appearance by "Kilala Li Fang"! She reviewed (the YYH "version") and told me she wanted to be in my fic, so I said "Sure!" Unfortunately, the review was anonymous. If you want to be in my fic, you can tell me! I'd be happy to let you have a part. Although, I can't put more than a couple more people in the fic; It would be too confusing. There's already more 15 people at this party, after all.  
  
TO KILALA LI FANG ONLY: Considering your review was anonymous, I had no clue how to describe you (it's not your fault :)). I hope blond hair and blue eyes are okay! I had to put something down, because I'm a very descriptive person. I'm real sorry if you don't like how I portrayed you. Oh, and I'm calling you "Kilala Li Fang" in the fic. If you want me to call you something else, please tell me. THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha. I DO own Ayumi and Nanase. Kilala Li Fang is owned by - guess who? - Kilala Li Fang.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
"Spin the Bottle"  
  
[When Botan came back from washing her hands, the group was ready for a new game. Nanase had to leave, for it was her bedtime.]  
  
Sanoske: What game are we playing now?  
  
Botan: I say-  
  
Kaoru: Uh-uh, Botan. You got to choose the first game.  
  
Botan: *sigh* All right. But you have to admit it was a good game.  
  
Ayumi: I have the perfect idea for a game!  
  
[Ayumi stood up. She walked behind the counter at the back of the room. A few minutes later, she reappeared, holding the empty, glass bottle that Nanase had brought when she first came down.]  
  
Yuske: Are you suggesting the game I think you're going to suggest?  
  
Kagome: [excited] "Spin the Bottle"!?  
  
[Ayumi nodded. Yuske, Kuwabara, and Sanoske had sly expressions on their faces. Inuyasha, Kenshin, and Hiei looked seriously displeased; Kurama only slightly. Sesshomarrou was staring into space. All the girls had dreamy eyes, except for Shizuru and Sango, who showed no opinion.]  
  
Kenshin: Oro...  
  
Kaoru: [sarcastically] Is something wrong, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: [shaking his head vigorously] No, no. Not at all, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Sango: It's a good thing Miroku isn't here.  
  
Voice: Did somebody say my name?  
  
[Everybody looked up to find the source of the voice. On the stairs stood none other than the perverted monk himself. Misao was standing next to him.]  
  
Inuyasha crew: [screaming] AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: [sitting next to Sango] I'm offended...  
  
Sango: [edging away from Miroku] Why do I get stuck with Mister Pervert?  
  
Inuyasha: You're just lucky, I guess.  
  
Misao: [bounding across the room] Hi everyone!!! Aren't you happy to see me!? [Everyone looked away, humming or whistling.] Humph! [She sat on top of the TV.] So, what did I miss?  
  
Kuwabara: We finished playing "Truth or Dare," and we're about to start "Spin the Bottle."  
  
Misao: [upset] You played "Truth or Dare" without ME!? That's one of my favorite games! [back to normal] Oh well. At least I get to play my other favorite.  
  
Botan: [to Misao] If Aoshi were here, you'd like it a lot better, huh?  
  
Misao: [dreamy] Oh, Aoshi....[singing] Sono aoku kooru hitomi, kono mune ni dakishimetai...  
  
Hiei: Look what you did, Botan! Now she's singing "Ice Blue Eyes"!!!  
  
Botan: [nervous] Now, now, no need to be angry!  
  
Keiko: Calm down, Hiei. Let's all get in a circle so we can start.  
  
[Everyone crowded into a circle. In order to yank Sesshomarrou off the couch, Inuyasha needed the help of everyone in the room (much to his displeasure). As Ayumi laid the bottle in the middle of the group, they heard a loud *crash*, followed by an *ooph*! They looked over to see Kenshin face-first into the floor with a girl on top of him. She had blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top.]  
  
Girl: You forgot about me! I have to play, too!  
  
Kurama: Who are you?  
  
Girl: [getting off of Kenshin, sitting next to him] You can call me "Kilala Li Fang."  
  
Hiei: [to Ayumi] Do you know her?  
  
Ayumi: Yep. I met her at a fanfiction convention.  
  
Shizuru: How should we decide who goes first?  
  
Ayumi: First, RULES! One: It's the closest person of the OPPOSITE GENDER the bottle points to, and TWO: You have to kiss mouth-to-mouth for at least two seconds - as in "one Mississippi, two Mississippi."  
  
Miroku: [interested] Mouth-to-mouth...mmmm.....  
  
Kuwabara: [to Ayumi] Why do you get to make all the rules!?  
  
Kurama: Because it's her house.  
  
Shizuru: Back to my question...  
  
Yukina: [shrugging] How about we go in backward alphabetical order?  
  
Kagome: But that means YOU go first!  
  
Kaoru: No, it doesn't. Yuske goes first. They both begin with the first two letters, and "k" comes before "s" in the alphabet.  
  
Sanoske: And since we're doing it backwards...  
  
Yuske: I'M going!  
  
[He spun the bottle around really fast. After a minute or so, it came to a stop, pointing to...]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Trueyamigirlfriend: Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger...  
  
I just had to do that! :) It's from Between the Lions (on PBS, I do not own it). Anyway, sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger, but right now I can't decide whom it points to. I chose to leave it this way so I could update sooner. Hope you like it so far!  
  
P.S. I think I made Misao out-of-character... If I did, sorry!  
  
P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES! 


	8. Spin the Bottle: Part 2

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews! I'm really flattered that so many of you want to be in my fanfic. Unfortunately, I could only include a couple of you (besides Kilala Li Fang). The lucky two are:  
  
1 Inufox (www.titanbabe@mindless.com) 2 Kia (account name is Raven-Ardour)  
  
I'm really, REALLY sorry to those of you who I can't put in. There are just too many people. In fact, there's going to be 24 at the end of this chapter. Maybe, if I write another fic that includes real people, the rest of you can be in it. I'll see what I can I do!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Ayumi. Inufox, Kia, and Kilala Li Fang belong to their respective users/owners.  
  
Let's see whom Yusuke has to kiss, shall we?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[He spun the bottle around really fast. After a minute or so, it came to a stop, pointing to Keiko. (You could have guessed, I know.) They looked at each other for a moment. Then, Yusuke leaned towards her, his lips meeting hers. "Ooos and "ahhs" came from the group.]  
  
Kilala Li Fang: One Mississippi, two Mississippi. 'Kay Yusuke, you can-  
  
[She stopped short when she saw that Yusuke and Keiko had no intention of stopping.]  
  
Yukina: That's so sweet...  
  
Sesshomaru: [surprising everybody] Just not here.  
  
[Sesshomaru picked up both Yusuke and Keiko at one time. They seemed oblivious to it all. He carried them to a room down the hall and "placed" them on the futon in there. He walked back and sat in the circle as if nothing happened.]  
  
Sango: [to Sesshomaru] Were you disturbed or something?  
  
Inuyasha: More like jealous.  
  
Sesshomaru: [attacking Inuyasha with his claws] TAKE THAT BACK!!!  
  
[Inuyasha dodged just in time. The two brothers jumped away from the circle. Inuyasha drew the Tetsaiga (how do you spell it?) and sliced at Sesshomaru, who drew his sword and blocked in the nick of time. They continued to fight each other.]  
  
Ayumi: I'm not going to even TRY to stop them...  
  
Miroku: [to Kagome] Why don't you just tell Inuyasha to "sit"?  
  
Kagome: Because, if I did say "sit"-  
  
[*CRASH!!!*]  
  
Inuyasha: [muffled] KAAAAAAAGGOOOOOMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: [embarrassed] Oops...  
  
Kurama: If we don't act fast, Inuyasha is going to be ribbons.  
  
Voice: Not to fear, for I am here!  
  
[Everyone turned their heads toward the sound. Holding on to the back of Sesshomaru's shirt was a 15-year-old girl that was wearing black, silk pants and a black, silk kimono top. The top had silver buttons and a silver symbol in the lower, right-hand corner that said "Wolfish Fox." She had long, dark brown hair in a bun held up by two fans, gray eyes, tan skin, fangs, and red fox ears.]  
  
Girl: [letting Sesshomaru fall to the ground] Oh, Hiei!!  
  
[She jumped over the couch and onto Hiei, who looked seriously displeased. Sesshomaru got up and sat back in his place in the circle.]  
  
Hiei: [desperately trying to escape her grasp] GET OFF OF ME!!! Whoever you are!  
  
Girl: I'm Inufox.  
  
Kurama: You're a fox-demon like me, aren't you?  
  
Inufox: [looking dreamily at Kurama] Yep....  
  
[Kurama sweat-dropped.]  
  
Kenshin: [to Inufox] Are you the last person joining us?  
  
Another Voice: Nope.  
  
[Again, everyone turned their heads, this time toward the stairs. There stood Kouga (or is it Koga?), Aoshi, and a girl with braided purple hair and blue eyes. Kouga quickly sat beside Kagome. Inuyasha - who had recovered from the sit - glared at him menacingly. Misao ran over to her Aoshi, giving him a hug. Then they sat down on the recliner together.]  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [to Aoshi and Misao] What, you're not playing?  
  
Aoshi: I don't play anything.  
  
Misao: I don't need to play, now that I have my Aoshi with me!  
  
Kaoru: [to herself] They're such a cute couple...  
  
Newest girl: Aren't you forgetting someone?  
  
Ayumi: Sorry, Kia. We were to caught up in the lovebirds.  
  
Kia: [sitting on the other side of Hiei as Inufox] Move over, girl, he's mine!  
  
Inufox: Are you crazy? He's mine!  
  
Kia: No, mine!  
  
Inufox: MINE!  
  
[Kia and Inufox went on arguing over Hiei, who wasn't too happy about it. He even blushed slightly.]  
  
Botan: Let's get one with the game! It's your turn, Yukina.  
  
[Yukina reached for the bottle nervously. She spun it around. When it stopped, it was pointing to...Hiei!?]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Like the ending? I owe the idea to darkness (anonymous user). Thanks!  
  
Note: I kind of forgot how Kouga acts, so he most definitely is/will be out- of-character. Can anybody describe his personality?  
  
If you would like to do me a BIG favor, could you PLEASE read my other stories "What You Can't Escape" and "Unbelievable Connections," and review them? THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH!!! I'll appreciate very, very, VERY much! (times 100.)  
  
P.S. To KILALA LI FANG, INUFOX, and KIA: If you don't like the way I portray you/make you act, please, please tell me. I don't want you to be offended. 


	9. Spin the Bottle: Part 3

Hello again! Thanks for all your reviews. But why did none of you review "What You Can't Escape," or "Unbelievable Connections" like I politely asked? *looks at you with puppy-dog eyes* PLEASE review them! I am in need of your opinions!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha. I do own Ayumi. Kia is owned by Raven-Ardour. Inufox and Kilala Li Fang are owned by their self-named users.  
  
I can't think of anything else that's really important, so let's get on with the story!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[Yukina reached for the bottle nervously. She spun it around. When it stopped, it was pointing to...Hiei!? Ayumi, Botan, Inufox, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, and Kurama gasped; some let out an "Uh-oh..." Hiei looked as if he was about to keel over dead. The casts of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin were confused, along with Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Yukina.]  
  
Kagome: What's wrong with everybody?  
  
Kouga: If you wish to know, I shall find out, my dear Kagome. [Kagome sweat- dropped.][yelling to the people who are surprised] What the Jigoku is wrong, people!?  
  
Kurama: *sweat-dropping* You see, it's quite simple, really...  
  
Hiei: Kurama, I'll explain it.  
  
Kurama: [aghast] You will?  
  
Hiei: Yukina, I'm...*deep breath*...I...am...OUT OF HERE!  
  
[Hiei rushed outside in the blink of an eye. Inufox and Kia ran out the door after him. Yukina was left with a startled expression.]  
  
Inufox+Kia: [chasing after Hiei] Come back, Hiei!  
  
Botan: I knew Hiei couldn't say it!  
  
Kuwabara: Say what? What are you guys talking about!? Is there something about shorty that you know and I don't?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Let's just say "yes-but-we-don't-want-to-tell-you-so-stop- asking."  
  
Misao: You're acting a whole lot like Kenshin when he wouldn't tell me when I knew he knew something about the Oniwabon Group.  
  
Sanosuke: He had his reasons, missy.  
  
Misao: Don't call me "missy"! I thought that was Kaoru's nickname.  
  
Shizuru: Not anymore, apparently.  
  
Yukina: Why did Hiei run off like that? And who am I supposed to kiss now?  
  
Sango: Well, it looks like the people who know are not going to tell us people who don't.  
  
Miroku: As for your second question, you can just spin the bottle again.  
  
Kuwabara: Or you can just kiss me, my darling Yukina!  
  
Yukina: Ah...That's okay, Kazuma, I think I'll spin again.  
  
[Yet again, Yukina reached for the bottle and spun it around. But before it could stop...*SLAM!* The bottle flew across the circle and hit Kouga in the face, leaving a large, red mark.]  
  
Kouga: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?  
  
Kia: [from in front of the door] Sorry...I didn't realize closing the door made such a racket - or that it made the floor vibrate!  
  
[Kia and Inufox stood in front of the door to the outside, which Kia had just closed. Inufox waved "Hi."]  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Hiei got away?  
  
Inufox: Yeah, but not before we gave him a present.  
  
Kenshin: A "present"?  
  
Kia: Two big smooches by yours truly!  
  
Inufox: I think he liked my kiss better.  
  
Kia: WHAT!? He liked MY kiss better!  
  
Inufox: Mine!  
  
Kia: MINE!!!  
  
[Inufox and Kia started arguing again. Nobody even TRIED to stop them.]  
  
Kaoru: [to Yukina] So you don't have to spin AGAIN, why don't you just kiss Kouga? The bottle really "landed" on him.  
  
Yukina: Oh...okay.  
  
[Yukina walked toward Kouga - who was blushing like mad - and kissed him for the required two "Mississippi's." He fell over backwards when they were done. Yukina giggled and went back to her seat. Kuwabara looked disturbed.]  
  
Kouga: [after recovering] My dear Kagome, you know I would never voluntarily kiss another girl, right?  
  
Inuyasha: You mean you would kiss another guy?  
  
Kouga: *growl* [yelling] You know what I meant!  
  
Inuyasha: But that's not what you said!  
  
[A few seconds later, Inuyasha and Kouga were engaged in an all-out fist- fight.]  
  
Sanosuke: Now THIS is entertainment!  
  
Aoshi: Are they always like this?  
  
Botan: Pretty much. This is the second time Inuyasha has fought somebody.  
  
Ayumi: And I assure you, it won't be the last!  
  
Inufox: [done arguing with Kia] Whose turn is it?  
  
Kagome: [pulls out a slip of paper] It's Shizuru's.  
  
Shizuru: [sarcastic] Lucky me. By the way, if it lands on my brother, it doesn't count.  
  
Misao: Of course it wouldn't count! That would be gross.  
  
[Kia snickered at the fact that Misao doesn't know what just happened with Hiei and Yukina.]  
  
Kuwabara: Just spin the bottle, Shizuru.  
  
[Shizuru first glared at Kuwabara, then spun the bottle. After a few seconds, it came to a stop. The closest guy it was pointing to was Sanosuke.]  
  
Sanosuke: And I thought I'd have to wait a while.  
  
Shizuru: Let's get this over with.  
  
[Shizuru reluctantly kissed Sanosuke (can you blame her?). He seemed to enjoy it, though.]  
  
Sango: [to Shizuru] Was it really that bad?  
  
Shizuru: *snort*  
  
Miroku: I wonder what that means...  
  
Kurama: Whose turn is it now?  
  
Kagome: It is...Sesshomaru's!?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ouuu...Sesshomaru! Who will he have to kiss? Or will he just refuse to play? But if isn't playing, what's he doing sitting in the circle!? Be sure to read the next exciting episode of "Spin the Bottle!" 


	10. Spin the Bottle: Part 4

Hello! I'm finally updating! Sorry it took so long, but on Sunday my sister got the Sims: Superstar for her birthday!!! So, I've been playing that a lot. It's a whole bunch of fun. Anyway, I'm back from the game phase now with an update. I'd like to say thanks to y'all for reviewing, and being so patient waiting for me to add a new chapter. I also give a special thanks to the following people for reviewing my other stories as well as this one:  
  
o Dark-Koomrie  
  
o Raven-Ardour  
  
o AJ Taylir  
  
o Kurama's rose girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha. Ayumi is mine, Kia is Raven-Ardour's, and Inufox and Kilala Li Fang belong to their self-titled owners.  
  
Let's see what happens on Fluffy's turn!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome: It is...Sesshomaru's!?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Is he even playing?  
  
Kenshin: He's in the circle, isn't he?  
  
Kaoru: [to Sesshomaru] Sesshomaru, you're playing, right?  
  
[In response, Sesshomaru grabbed the bottle and spun it around, surprising everybody with his actions. They waited for it to stop. When it finally did, it was pointing to Kagome!]  
  
Inuyasha+Kouga: You can't kiss my Kagome!!!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, I didn't know...  
  
Inuyasha: [surprised] What?? I didn't say that! I mean...uh...  
  
Botan: Just hurry up and kiss Sesshomaru, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Be pa-  
  
[Sesshomaru kissed Kagome before she could finish her sentence. After two seconds, Kouga yanked him away with a violent motion.]  
  
Kouga: [to Sesshomaru] Don't you EVER do that again!!!  
  
Kagome: Calm down, Kouga. You can get one two.  
  
Kouga: Huh? Really?  
  
[Kagome nodded then smacked Kouga on the lips. After that, she also kissed Inuyasha so he would be jealous.]  
  
Kagome: Happy now, guys?  
  
Inuyasha+Kouga: Yep!  
  
Aoshi: I think you beat some kind of record, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean?  
  
Ayumi: He's right! You kissed three different guys in a period of less than five minutes!  
  
Inufox: Maybe we should call up the "Guinness Book of World Records."  
  
Kia: You can if you want to, but I don't partake in crazy activities.  
  
Kuwabara: You came to this party, didn't you?  
  
Kia: Oh, yeah...Crazy activities besides parties, then.  
  
Misao: Speaking of crazy activities, let's get on with "Spin the Bottle."  
  
Sanosuke: Whose turn is it?  
  
Kagome: [reading off her list] Well, it would be yours. But since you were already kissed, it's Sango's turn.  
  
Sango: Okay, I'm going.  
  
[Sango spun the bottle around. A few seconds passed. The bottle stopped on Miroku.]  
  
Sango: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYBODY BUT MIROKU!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: What's wrong with me?  
  
Shizuru: That's what we would all like to know.  
  
Sango: I'd rather kiss Kuwabara!!!  
  
Kurama: Now that's pushing it.  
  
Kuwabara: You guys are so mean!  
  
Yukina: [to Sango] I had to kiss Kouga, so you have to kiss Miroku.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: It's the rule, Sango.  
  
[Sango gingerly leaned towards Miroku. Closing her eyes, she kissed him. Although, surprising everyone, she didn't pull away after two seconds.]  
  
Kenshin: [tapping Sango on the shoulder] Excuse me, Miss Sango...  
  
Sango: [breaking the kiss to face Kenshin] What?  
  
[Sango realizes what she was doing. She turns bright red and looks at the ground.]  
  
Miroku: Sango, how about we get away from these people?  
  
[Sango nodded and stood up. Then, she and Miroku walked down the hallway to the room where Yusuke and Keiko were.]  
  
Kaoru: Is that officially the "Make-out room"?  
  
Inuyasha: [with a sidelong glance at Kagome] I guess so, since that's what Yusuke and Keiko are doing.  
  
[Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the face.]  
  
Ayumi: That better be ALL that's going on in there!  
  
Aoshi: Yusuke and Keiko are here?  
  
Botan: Oh, yes, that's right! You weren't here when Sesshomaru tossed them in that room.  
  
Inufox: Why'd he do that?  
  
Kagome: Yusuke and Keiko were in a lovely kiss, and Sesshomaru was "disturbed," so he tossed them in the room.  
  
Inufox: Oh, I get it. Inuyasha teased him about being disturbed, and that's why I had to stop Sesshomaru from cutting Inuyasha in half.  
  
Kuwabara: That's pretty much what happened.  
  
Inuyasha: [to Inufox] How did you know what I did!?  
  
Kia: You are very predictable, Inuyasha. It was easy to guess what you did.  
  
Misao: Whose turn is it in the game?  
  
Kouga: Don't we have only about five people left who haven't been kissed?  
  
Kagome: To be exact, eight people left that are playing. The girls are Ayumi, Botan, Kaoru, and Kilala Li Fang, and the boys: Inuyasha, Kenshin, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
Sanosuke: That's a coincidence that there's the same number of boys as there are girls.  
  
Voice: Not quite.  
  
[Peoples heads turned towards the door to the outside. Hiei stood in the doorway, being held down by a girl.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
You're getting you're wish, Kurama's rose girl! ;)  
  
So, I'd just like to tell you readers that I have released the latest edition of my profile yesterday, if you would like to check it out. And I have created a new fic - "Whose Line is it Anime?" It's a parody of the TV show "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Plz check it out. Bye-bye for now! 


	11. Spin the Bottle: Part 5

Hello again. To make up for the long wait for last chapter, I'm updating right away - as you can probably tell.  
  
I have hit the 100 reviews mark!!! YAY!!! I would never have thought that a fanfic of mine could actually get that many. Thanks to all for all the reviews! *gives flowers to all reviewers* Thanks again!  
  
I don't think there's anything else important that I have to say, so let's get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha. I do own Ayumi. Raven-Ardour owns Kia. Kilala Li Fang and Inufox are owned by their self-named users.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[Peoples heads turned towards the door to the outside. Hiei stood in the doorway, being held down by a girl. He looked rather angry and embarrassed.]  
  
Hiei: Let go of me, ningen!  
  
[The girl stuffed a hot dog in Hiei's mouth.]  
  
Kaoru: Gwen!? Shouldn't you be asleep?  
  
Girl: I WAS asleep, but my sister woke up me up when she heard Hiei had run away from this party.  
  
Botan: Because you were the one who caught Hiei when we all went to your house.  
  
[Gwen nodded. (If you want to know what Botan was talking about, read Kurama's rose girl's fanfic "A Dream.")]  
  
Ayumi: Speaking of your sister, is she here too?  
  
Gwen: I think she's coming. She wanted to know if Kurama was here.  
  
Aoshi: [pointing to the blushing Kurama] He's right over there.  
  
Inufox: [giving Hiei a hug] Did you miss me, Hiei?  
  
Kia: [pulling Hiei away from Inufox] He only missed me! Right Hiei?  
  
Hiei: [mumbling] Not really...  
  
Gwen: I got to go. Bye guys!  
  
Everyone else: Bye!  
  
[Gwen walked out the door. Kia and Inufox made Hiei sit next to them. Soon after Gwen left, another girl popped her head in the door.]  
  
Kenshin: Hello, Miss Morgan.  
  
Girl: Hi, guys. Sorry I didn't come sooner!  
  
Kurama: That's all right. Better late than never!  
  
[Morgan smiled and sat next to Kurama.]  
  
Kagome: Now that you're here as well as Hiei, there's an even number of guys and girls left.  
  
Morgan: Left for what?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: We were playing "Spin the Bottle," and there are five girls and five boys left who haven't been kissed.  
  
Misao: Are you going to do something special, then?  
  
Ayumi: Well, I had the idea that the boys could line up, and on the count of three, us girls could glomp the boy we want to kiss.  
  
Sanosuke: Sounds like a good idea to me!  
  
Shizuru: You're not even in this!  
  
Sanosuke: So?  
  
Yukina: So, do you boys who are in this okay with it?  
  
[Inuyasha, Kenshin, Kurama, and Kuwabara nodded their heads, while Hiei obviously shook his.]  
  
Kouga: Hiei isn't okay with anything.  
  
Kaoru: This setup means whoever is the slowest person has to kiss Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: What makes you think no one will want to kiss me!?  
  
Kaoru: Common sense.  
  
Inufox: Poor Hiei...He is being forced to kiss someone besides me.  
  
Kia: Don't you mean besides ME!?  
  
Inufox: In your dreams!  
  
Botan: Don't you dare start arguing again!  
  
Kia+Inufox: We're not arguing!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Are you people going to do this lineup thing, or what!?  
  
[The five boys lined up - Hiei had to be forced to do so. Ayumi, Botan, Kaoru, Kilala Li Fang, and Morgan lined up a few feet away from the boys. Aoshi counted to three, and the girls each leaped for a boy. Five crashes and "oophs" followed.]  
  
Morgan: Sorry about that, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Don't worry about it.  
  
Kaoru: Hi Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: Your heavier than I thought, Miss Kaoru.  
  
[Kaoru slapped Kenshin across the face.]  
  
Kia: Kilala Li Fang! Don't squish my Hiei!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Don't worry Kia, I won't.  
  
Hiei: Mmph...  
  
Ayumi: Cool! I get Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: And I get to be kissed by two girls in the same evening!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey Botan, how come it looked like you TRIED to "glomp" me?  
  
All besides Kuwabara+Botan: WHAT!?  
  
Botan: Well, I thought I'd be nice and let the other girls have whatever guys they wanted. Besides, Kuwabara, you DID have a crush on me during the first season!  
  
Inufox: That's true...  
  
Sesshomaru: [yelling] Just hurry up and kiss each other!!!  
  
Kagome: Wow, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you so into this.  
  
Sesshomaru: *snort* I'm not...  
  
Kouga: He's right though. You guys DO need to kiss each other already!  
  
Kenshin: You must be patient, Kouga, that you must.  
  
[Kaoru and Kenshin were the first "couple" to kiss. Soon after, the other "couples" followed. Misao counted two Mississippi's, and they stopped (some reluctantly).]  
  
Ayumi: Can everyone here promise not to tell Yami about this?  
  
Sanosuke: [slyly] And why not?  
  
Shizuru: [throwing the empty chip bowl at Sanosuke] Knock it off, Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke: Ouch! That hurt...  
  
Kilala Li Fang: So, Hiei. Did you like my kiss?  
  
Hiei: Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Kia: Are you kidding? He only liked MY kiss!  
  
Inufox: Keep telling yourself that.  
  
[This time, Kia, Inufox, AND Kilala Li Fang got into an argument.]  
  
Morgan: Excuse me, but now that were done with "Spin the Bottle," what should we play?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well, you guys out there already know what they're going to play (Spin the Bottle: Part 1), but let's see how the characters decide! Until the next update! 


	12. GlowStick Tag: Part 1

Thanks for all your reviews. It is very much appreciated. Have you guys out there seen my fic "Song Parodies"? I was very bored a few days ago and decided to write some parodies of songs for Yu-Gi-Oh! (don't own). Plz check it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Glow- sticks, or Ocean State Job Lot. I do own Ayumi. Raven-Ardour owns Kia. Kilala Li Fang and Inufox are owned by their self-named users.  
  
Enjoy this extra-long chapter!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Morgan: Excuse me, but now that were done with "Spin the Bottle," what should we play?  
  
Ayumi: Well, I think my mom bought a piñata.  
  
Yusuke: [walks in from the "make-out" room] Hang on a sec, I got an idea.  
  
[Everybody looks towards Yusuke and sees that Keiko, Miroku, and Sango are with him. They all take seats at their original places.]  
  
Shizuru: Hey, Yusuke. Or should we call you "Stinky-feet"?  
  
Botan: Oh, I like that! But how about just plain "Stinky" for short?  
  
Yusuke: What are you guys talking about!?  
  
Sanosuke: If anyone asks, I don't know those two.  
  
Kurama: At least you're not from the same TV Show they are.  
  
Miroku: But to answer your question, Yusuke, they're talking about when Shizuru dared Botan to massage your feet.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Wasn't that, like, a whole game ago?  
  
Kenshin: But Yusuke wasn't here for most of "Spin the Bottle," and that was the last dare in "Truth or Dare."  
  
Kaoru: Yusuke, how come we can't do the piñata, and THEN you're idea?  
  
Yusuke: Because its already really late - or rather, really early - which means by the time we're done with the piñata, it will be starting to get light outside. And my game requires it to my pitch black.  
  
Hiei: That's my kind of game.  
  
Aoshi: So, what exactly IS your game?  
  
Yusuke: [throwing 23 small packages around] Glow-stick tag!  
  
[Everyone caught one of the packages. Yusuke ripped open a 24th package to reveal a green Glow-stick. Then everyone else ripped open theirs. Half of the people had a green Glow-stick, the other half: blue.]  
  
Inufox: Wow, Yusuke! Where'd you get all these?  
  
Yusuke: At Ocean State Job Lot they were only 99 cents each. So, this game is like freeze tag, except its outside in the dark, and you can only freeze someone with a different color than you, and you can only unfreeze someone with the same color.  
  
Keiko: C'mon, guys! Let's go play it!  
  
Ayumi: Just one thing. If any of you get attacked by the Coyotes, it's not my fault!  
  
Kagome: You have Coyotes living near you house? Maybe we can see if they're related to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: You mean if they're my great-great-great-great-great-great- grandchildren?  
  
Kia: If they are, does that mean you're going to have children someday?  
  
Kouga: Eww! I don't want to even THINK about that!  
  
Inuyasha: [blushing] Shut up!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Guys, let's just go play Glow-stick tag.  
  
[Everyone piled out the door and into the pitch-black night. There were no stars out. The Glow-sticks glowed brightly around people's necks.]  
  
Sango: Just great. In this darkness, IF we get attacked my Coyotes, we won't be able to see them!  
  
Yukina: I think Ayumi was just trying to scare us.  
  
Aoshi: I think I'll sit out this one.  
  
Sesshomaru: I will too.  
  
[Aoshi and Sesshomaru sat on a couple of pool chairs next to the house.]  
  
Shizuru: Party poopers.  
  
Misao: On the count of three, we'll start. One...two...three!!!  
  
[They all started racing around the yard, trying to tag each other.]  
  
Morgan: I got you, Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke: Huh? [Morgan landed on Sanosuke with a *kur-plunk!*] Ouch, that hurt!  
  
Miroku: Pile-up time!  
  
Sanosuke: No! Wait! HELP ME!!!  
  
[Miroku, Yukina, Shizuru, Sango, Kouga, Kia, Keiko, Kagome, Inufox, and Botan (all the people on the green team) all jumped on top of Sanosuke in a huge, 12-person pile-up.]  
  
Kurama: Too bad I'm not on the green team, too.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Wait, all of us on the blue team can pile-up on top of the people on the green team!  
  
Kenshin: What a wonderful idea, Miss Kilala!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Let's go clobber the green team!  
  
[Kilala Li Fang, Kurama, Kenshin, Yusuke, Misao, Kuwabara, Kaoru, Inuyasha, Hiei, and Ayumi (all the people on the blue team) all jumped on top of all the people on the green team.]  
  
Green team: Hey! That hurt!  
  
Blue team: So? You hurt Sanosuke!  
  
Sanosuke: [weakly] My poor spinal cord...  
  
[All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light. The pile-up looked towards the house to see Aoshi with a camera taking pictures.]  
  
Kaoru: My delicate eyesight!  
  
Inuyasha: This is worse than the time Sesshomaru took that weird ball thing that contained our father's grave out of my eye!  
  
Hiei: Who here thinks we should get that thing away from Aoshi?  
  
Green+Blue teams: I DO!!!  
  
Ayumi: CHARGE!!!  
  
[The pile-up separated into individuals. They (except for Sanosuke) chased after Aoshi around the yard and the house multiple times. Finally, they cornered him between the fence and the pool.]  
  
Botan: There's no where to run now!  
  
Aoshi: *gulp* [thinking] Hey, I've got an idea...[talking] Sesshomaru! Go long!  
  
[Aoshi threw the camera to Sesshomaru on the other end of the pool. Unfortunately, he didn't throw it far enough. The camera was about to splash into the pool! Sesshomaru dove in to save it, forgetting that diving into water equals getting wet.]  
  
Inufox: Uh-oh...He's in trouble!  
  
Kagome: Thanks to Aoshi's bad throwing arm.  
  
[*SPLASH* Sesshomaru fell into the pool. The sprayed water blocked everyone's vision for a moment. When it cleared, they could see Sesshomaru standing in the pool - soaking wet - holding up the dry camera.]  
  
Keiko: [to Aoshi and Sesshomaru] I have a proposal: We won't chase you around anymore if we can take a picture of you in the pool.  
  
Aoshi: Both of us? Or just Sesshomaru?  
  
[Kia walked over to Aoshi and pushed him into the pool.]  
  
Kia: Does that answer your question?  
  
Kouga: Now hand over the camera so we can take the picture.  
  
[Sesshomaru tossed the camera towards the group. Kuwabara caught it.]  
  
Kuwabara: Say "youkai"! [*click* He took the picture.]  
  
Misao: Whose camera is this, anyway?  
  
Sango: That sounds like a take-off of "Whose Line is it Anyway?"  
  
[Sesshomaru and Aoshi climbed out of the pool. Aoshi grabbed the camera from Kuwabara.]  
  
Yukina: Should we do the piñata now?  
  
All: Sure!  
  
[Everyone walked inside the house.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Did you like it? Good! Now tell me in a review. Thanks! I know on Spin the Bottle: Part 1, I originally said the piñata was to come BEFORE Glow-stick tag, but as you can see, I changed my mind. Sorry if that was confusing! 


	13. The Pinata: Part 1

Hello again! Thanks a million for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or the candy that's in the piñata. Ayumi is mine. Kia is Raven-Ardour's. Inufox and Kilala Li Fang are, respectively, Inufox's and Kilala Li Fang's. And disclaimers are very, very, very boring!  
  
What else is there to say? Nothing comes to mind. So let's see how this crazy group handles a piñata!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[Back inside the house, people pushed the furniture to the walls to make room for the piñata. After giving Sanosuke and those who were at the bottom of the pile-up a bottle of Advil (A/N: don't own), Ayumi brought the piñata out. It was shaped like Tuguro.]  
  
Yusuke: Awesome! I get to mutilate Tuguro twice!  
  
Shizuru: Except this time, you don't get to use your Spirit Gun.  
  
Sanosuke: How come we have to have one from their show?  
  
Ayumi: We could find any store that sold Shishio piñatas.  
  
Miroku: What about us?  
  
Morgan: They were all out of Narakus.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: How come you know they were all out?  
  
Morgan: Because I went piñata-shopping with Ayumi and her mom.  
  
Kurama: What are we using to smash it?  
  
Ayumi: No Spirit Weapons, swords, fists slash claws, flames, ice, darts, fans, arrows, or boomerangs.  
  
[Half the room sighed. The other half Anime-fell.]  
  
Kenshin: What are we supposed to use then?  
  
Kaoru: I got it! How about Miroku's staff?  
  
Miroku: What!? No! NOT MY STAFF!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I think that's an excellent idea!  
  
Ayumi: Especially considering we don't have a Wiffle-ball bat...  
  
[Inuyasha tried desperately to yank the staff away from Miroku. After pulling on it for a few minutes, Inuyasha managed to get it.]  
  
Miroku: But what if it breaks!?  
  
Hiei: It won't break! Watch. [turning to Kurama] Kurama, you don't happen to have an anvil, do you?  
  
Kurama: I think I do.  
  
[Kurama stuck his hands in his hair. After a minute of rummaging around, he pulled out a newly polished anvil. Everyone was staring at him.]  
  
Kurama: Uh...don't ask!  
  
Aoshi: Wasn't planning on it.  
  
Botan: What did you want an anvil for, Hiei?  
  
[Hiei grabbed Miroku's staff from Inuyasha. He hit it really hard on the anvil, but it didn't break. Instead, the collision caused Hiei to vibrate.]  
  
Inufox: Are you okay, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I-I'm-m f-f-fin-n-ne.  
  
Kagome: That's one hard staff you got there, Miroku.  
  
Keiko: I wonder if it's harder than diamond...  
  
Kia: How are we going to hang the piñata?  
  
Sango: It looks like there's a hook on the back of the neck.  
  
Kuwabara: I see a hook on the ceiling, too.  
  
Misao: What else could the chandelier be hanging from?  
  
Kuwabara: What chandelier?  
  
Kouga: [yelling] The one that's hanging from the hook, chikuso!!!  
  
Yukina: There's no need to be angry!  
  
Kuwabara: I knew you'd understand, Yukina!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, Kuwabara's always like that. We've gotten used to it.  
  
[Kuwabara tried to punch Yusuke. Yusuke dogged easily, then punched Kuwabara. The started beating each other up.]  
  
Sanosuke: More quality entertainment!  
  
Shizuru: I think your definition of "entertainment" is a bit whacked.  
  
Morgan: I'd say more than "a bit" whacked.  
  
Miroku: I think we injured his brain with that pile-up.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: I thought we only injured his back.  
  
Kurama: Come on, let's do the piñata now.  
  
Sanosuke: Don't we have to set it up first?  
  
[Kurama pointed towards where the chandelier used to be. In its place was the piñata, hanging from the ceiling.]  
  
Morgan: Oops...While we were busy talking, they already set it up.  
  
[Sanosuke, Morgan, Shizuru, Miroku, Kurama, and Kilala Li Fang walked over to where the piñata was.]  
  
Kenshin: Should we go in forwards alphabetical order this time?  
  
Kaoru: Why not? Who's up first?  
  
Kagome: [taking out her slip of paper] That would be Aoshi.  
  
Inuyasha: Are we going to be using blindfolds?  
  
Ayumi: No way! I'm afraid you might demolish the wall!  
  
Botan: With Miroku's staff!?  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't be surprised it could demolish the entire house.  
  
Aoshi: [grabbing the staff] Move out of the way.  
  
Inufox: Wait, wait! Before we start, we need something to keep the candy from getting lost.  
  
Kia: Mosquito netting!  
  
Kouga: What!?  
  
Kia: Mosquito netting. You know, the stuff that keeps Mosquitoes from getting in a certain area outside.  
  
Keiko: If it can keep Mosquitoes OUT, it must be able to keep candy IN.  
  
Kouga: Where are we going to find it?  
  
Ayumi: [pointing to a room] There should be some in there.  
  
Kuwabara: I'll look for it!  
  
[Kuwabara rushed into the room. Five minutes later, he came out, holding rolls of Mosquito netting. After setting it up, Aoshi swung the staff like a bat at the piñata. It hit with a crash, although it didn't do any visible damage. Then he handed the staff to Ayumi, who took her turn. The turns continued alphabetically. When Inuyasha went, he looked like he wanted to break the staff. When Yusuke went, he looked like he wanted to kill the piñata. He wouldn't stop hitting it!]  
  
Misao: You only get to hit it ONCE, Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: TU...GU...RO...NEEDS...TO...DIE!!!  
  
Sango: He sure is violent, isn't he?  
  
Yusuke: TU...GU...RO...NE-GAAHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
[The reason Yusuke screamed is because at that moment, the piñata exploded - caused by his multiple bashings. Starbursts, Peanut Butter Cups, and Crème Savers flew everywhere. Everyone dove for the candy with small bags that Ayumi had handed out earlier.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
YUMMY! Starbursts! Peanut Butter Cups! Crème Savers! I have a plastic bag full of them right beside me at this moment. I like to call it my Never- ending Candy Stash! I always have some candy, even if it's year-old Jolly Ranchers. :) One last thing - please review! 


	14. Circle of Truths: Part 1

Thank you all for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! I'd just like to say that technically, I'm not allowed on the Internet for the next week, so I might have some trouble getting on to update my fics. I'll try my best, though! (Parents are sooooooo nasty some times!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi- Oh! (one character from it is coming to my party). Ayumi is mine. Nanase is my sister's. Kia is Raven-Ardour's. Morgan is Kurama's rose girl's. Inufox and Kilala Li Fang are owned by their self-named users.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[After everyone collected all the candy they could, they sat down in the same seats as at the beginning of the party. Inufox, Kia, and Kilala Li Fang crowded around Hiei, Morgan sat to the right of Kurama, Kouga sat in between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and Aoshi sat in between the Inuyasha-cast- filled couch and the recliner. Just as Botan was climbing on the refreshment table, there was another loud *thunk*. Botan fell to the ground, slipping on the table, which also caused the table to flip over and fall on top of her.]  
  
Botan: [muffled] Owchie...  
  
Aoshi: Did somebody say my name?  
  
Nanase: [walking down the stairs] Good morning people!  
  
[Nanase came down the stairs holding two platters full of donuts, muffins, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, cups, and a variety of juices. Behind her was Nanase's and Ayumi's mom, also holding two platters full of pancakes, waffles, crepes, syrup, sugar, cereals, milk, bowls, plates, spoons, and forks.]  
  
Nanase: Who wants breakfast?  
  
Everyone: I DO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Nanase and Mrs. Tamahaki laid the platters on the floor. Everyone dove for the food at lightning speed. Botan flipped the table over in order to crawl out, then leaped for the food as well. Mrs. Tamahaki went back upstairs.]  
  
Shizuru: This is very good, Nanase. How did you make it?  
  
Nanase: Very delicately.  
  
Sanosuke: I didn't realize it was breakfast time already.  
  
Misao: Time flies when you're having fun!  
  
Kouga: Speaking of fun, we played "Spin the Bottle" without you, Nanase.  
  
Nanase: Whoa - when did YOU get here!?  
  
Kuwabara: Kouga, Miroku, Misao, Aoshi, Kilala Li Fang, Inufox, and Kia came after you went to bed.  
  
Kia: I'm surprised he remembered them all.  
  
Keiko: He didn't. Yukina was whispering the names to him.  
  
Yukina: *blush*  
  
Kagome: I don't think I've ever had a party with this many people.  
  
Kaoru: And a good thing, too!  
  
Inufox: How many people ARE there?  
  
Botan: Let's see...[looks around the room] I count 25 people.  
  
Ayumi: And to think, at the beginning there were only 18.  
  
Hiei: Did your mother notice there were more people than there were yesterday?  
  
Ayumi: I don't think she cares as long as there's enough room for all of us.  
  
Inuyasha: There's barely enough room!  
  
Kenshin: So...What are we going to play next?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: "Circle of Truths"?  
  
Miroku: I've never heard of that game before.  
  
Kurama: I have. It's where someone asks a question, and everyone answers it going around in a circle.  
  
Morgan: That sounds cool! Let's play it.  
  
Sango: We don't have to move though, because we're already sort of in a circle.  
  
Voice: Care if I join?  
  
[Heads turned towards the stairs. Yami (from Yu-Gi-Oh!) stood on the bottom step. Ayumi rushed over to him.]  
  
Ayumi: [giving Yami a hug] YAMI!!!  
  
Everyone else: Awwwwwwwww.....  
  
Yami: [blushing; returning the hug] Hi sweety.  
  
Yusuke: What are you doing here?  
  
Ayumi: [letting go of Yami] Yami and I are going bowling later!  
  
Yukina: Come join the game, Yami.  
  
[Ayumi sat back down next to Shizuru. Yami sat down on Ayumi's left.]  
  
Yami: What are you guys playing?  
  
Shizuru: It's called "Circle of Truths."  
  
Sanosuke: Who wants to ask the first question?  
  
Nanase: I will! Um...If you had to date someone in this room, who would it be?  
  
Kouga: Nice question.  
  
Kuwabara: Aoshi, you're first.  
  
Everyone else: Oooooooooooo.....  
  
[Misao crossed her fingers.]  
  
Aoshi: *sigh* I guess...Misao.  
  
Misao: YES!!! [Misao suddenly sat up straight, hitting her head against the ceiling.] Ouch! The ceiling is REALLY hard!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: I think we could have guessed.  
  
Kia: Are you all right Misao?  
  
Misao: [rubbing her head] I think so...Ayumi, do you have any Advil left?  
  
[Ayumi tossed Misao the bottle of Advil.]  
  
Keiko: It's amazing Sanosuke didn't use all of it.  
  
Kagome: I think he's knows it's dangerous to your health to take too much medicine.  
  
Sanosuke: [surprised] It is?  
  
Inufox: I'm afraid so.  
  
Botan: Let's just get on with answering the question!  
  
Hiei: It's your turn, Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Hel-lo! Keiko!  
  
Keiko: And I pick Yusuke, of course.  
  
Inuyasha: What about you, Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: Uh...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I know, I know. There are too many people in my fic. But my sister was begging me to put Nanase back in the story, and I put Yami in because...well, actually I don't know why. I guess I just had to urge to do so. Sorry if it's too confusing!  
  
To Kia (Raven-Ardour), Kilala Li Fang, Morgan (Kurama's rose girl), and Inufox: Since I can't read your minds, I don't know how you're are going to answer future questions. (It's obvious what you are all going to answer for this one.) So, there are two options I can think of: 1, I just make up your answers for you, or 2, I can e-mail you the questions that are going to be asked in the fic. Tell me which option you pick in a review, please, or if you can think of another option, I'll be glad to here it! If you pick option number 2, can you also e-mail me at avangelin@hotmail.com? That way, I can reply to your e-mail with the questions. Thank you!  
  
P.S. Please review! 


	15. Circle of Truths: Part 2

Thank you SO much for all the reviews. I appreciate it very, VERY much! If you have a question for "Circle of Truths" then go ahead and put it in your next review. I'm always open for suggestions. However, I already have three questions ready so it might be a few chapters before your question is asked.  
  
I'd like to give a special thanks to FireKitsune for joining the Tea Protection Agency! (Look at profile/bio.) Thank you FireKitsune!!!  
  
And thank you Soujiro-fan for that bit of sympathy. And relax, my sister doesn't even really know who Kouga is!  
  
TO INUFOX: As of the posting of this chapter, I am still awaiting your response to how your going to answer future "Circle of Truths" questions. (Take a look at the end of last chapter, if you haven't already.)  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE DOING DISCLAIMER'S!!! Argh! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Mulan. Ayumi is mine. Nanase is my sister's. Kia is Raven-Ardour's. Inufox is Inufox's. Kilala Li Fang is Kilala Li Fang's. Morgan is Kurama's rose girl's.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sanosuke: Uh...um...ah...er...I suppose...Shizuru...  
  
[Sanosuke looks away and Shizuru blushes.]  
  
Everyone else: Awwwwwwwwwww.....  
  
Kaoru: Let's move ahead!  
  
Morgan: You already know I pick Kurama.  
  
Kurama: And I pick Morgan.  
  
Misao: AOSHI! AOSHI! AOSHI!!!  
  
Inufox: Hiei, of course!  
  
Kenshin: Hiei?  
  
Inufox: Yes, Hiei.  
  
Kenshin: I mean I'm asking Hiei who he picks, that I am.  
  
[Hiei looks up at Kia, Kilala Li Fang, and Inufox who are staring at him expectantly with puppy-dog eyes.]  
  
Hiei: How about all three?  
  
Sango: You can only pick one person.  
  
Miroku: I suppose we can make exception for Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Good.  
  
Kia: I, of course, pick Hiei.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Hiei for me, too!  
  
Shizuru: I'm just going to chose Sanosuke.  
  
Everyone else: Ooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Ayumi: Yami sweetums!  
  
Yami: [blushing] Ayumi, of course.  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: My darling Yukina!  
  
Botan: Hehe...I can't decide between...Kenshin and Yusuke.  
  
Kaoru: [squeezes Kenshin] You can't have Kenshin!  
  
Keiko: [squeezes Yusuke] You can't have Yusuke!  
  
Kenshin: I chose Miss Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: And I chose you, Kenshin.  
  
Sango: I'll pick Miroku.  
  
Kagome: Awe, I knew you would admit you loved him.  
  
Sango: What!? I didn't say that! I only said I'd rather go on a date with him than anybody else in the room.  
  
Nanase: That's practically saying you love him.  
  
Morgan: C'mon, stop making fun of Sango.  
  
All besides Sango+Miroku+Morgan: [reluctantly] All right...  
  
Miroku: Now, of course I pick you, Sango.  
  
Yusuke: It was obvious he loved her from the beginning.  
  
Yukina: Then again, he acted like he fell for every woman he saw.  
  
Shizuru: You have a point there, Yukina.  
  
Sanosuke: What I want to know is who Sesshomaru is going to pick.  
  
Misao: Oh yeah, it's his turn!  
  
Sesshomaru: Humph.  
  
Kuwabara: Awe, c'mon Sesshomaru, you can tell us!  
  
Kia: We promise we won't laugh.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: We do?  
  
Keiko: Of course we do! So, Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: All right, just don't you DARE laugh. [holds up claws] I pick...Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *blush*  
  
Everyone else: Awwwwwwww.....  
  
Inufox: I think Sesshomaru's fallen in love!  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, you're going to DIE!!!  
  
[Sesshomaru tried to stab Inufox with his claws. She dogged and pulled out a fan, which he stabbed instead. She flipped the fan over causing Sesshomaru to be flipped over as well. He crashed into the wall behind Inufox.]  
  
Botan: That technique had a strong resemblance to the one Mulan used to toss Shan-Yu's sword away from him.  
  
Ayumi: You mean in the movie "Mulan"?  
  
Aoshi: I remember. That attack did seem a lot like what Mulan used.  
  
Inufox: That's because that is where I got the technique.  
  
Kaoru: It's cool how you learned an attack just from watching a movie.  
  
Inufox: Thanks!  
  
Kenshin: Shouldn't someone help Sesshomaru?  
  
Kurama: I think he's unconscious.  
  
Miroku: Then we'll just leave him there until he wakes up.  
  
Morgan: He does look sort of comfy.  
  
Sango: Now that we have agreed to leave Sesshomaru there, shouldn't we get on with the game?  
  
Shizuru: It's Kouga's turn.  
  
Kouga: Of course I chose my beautiful Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Now, you guys have to understand that who I'm picking does not affect who I love. I'm picking Kouga because he'd act a whole lot nicer on a date than Inuyasha.  
  
Yukina: That's a definite true fact.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh shut up! I could be nice if I wanted to!  
  
Yami: The problem is, you never want to.  
  
Yusuke: So tell us, Inuyasha, who would you want to go on a date with?  
  
Inuyasha: Humph...Kagome.  
  
Sanosuke: I thought so.  
  
Misao: And now we have last but not least, Nanase?  
  
Nanase: [blushing] Hiei...  
  
Hiei: HELP!!! THE FANGIRLS ARE AFTER ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Hiei ran into the bathroom and locked the door.]  
  
Kia: Come back, Hiei!!!  
  
Hiei: [muffled by bathroom walls] I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!!!  
  
Kuwabara: So, who's going to ask the next question?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
[ ~ Authors' Note ~ ]  
  
Ayumi: So, how'd you like the chapter?  
  
Esanan(a.k.a. Nanase): Do demons even need to go the bathroom?  
  
Ayumi: That would be really weird if they didn't need to.  
  
Esanan: But they don't have toilets.  
  
Ayumi: How do you know that?  
  
Esanan: 'Cause in one episode, Shizuru said to Keiko, "If demons had toilets, would you really want to sit on them?"  
  
Ayumi: Oh yeah, I remember that. That was when they were going to the bathroom in the bushes...Anyway, please review!  
  
Esanan: Bye-bye!!! 


	16. Circle of Truths: Part 3

I HAVE RETURNED!!! *Audience/readers cheer loudly* It's been what - three weeks? You'll never understand how sorry I am for making you wait so long for another chapter. However, you probably will understand how school started and all, and how my teachers are pilling on homework like there's no tomorrow! My physics teacher is pretty cool, though. I'm also joining Math League, and I've gone to the walk-on interview for Student Council (oh Ra, PLEASE let me be on Student Council!!!), so that's also going to take up more of my time. (Especially if I DO get on Student Council - PLEASE RA!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!)  
  
That last part was just to warn you (not the "please Ra" part, the joining- clubs part). Anyway, I give a VERY, VERY HUGE thanks to Spin of Doom for joining the TPA! *gives Spin of Doom a 12' x 9' Thank You card* And a great thanks to all my reviewers/readers for bearing with me! *gives all reviewers/readers Pixie Stix*  
  
Disclaimer: Now for the hard part: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Ayumi is mine. Nanase is my sister's. Kia is Raven-Ardour's. Inufox is Inufox's. Kilala Li Fang is Kilala Li Fang's. Morgan is Kurama's rose girl's.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kuwabara: So, who's going to ask the next question?  
  
Keiko: I have one! If you were an animal, what would you be?  
  
Sanosuke: I think...I would be a lizard.  
  
Kagome: Because you're all slimy and disgusting?  
  
Botan: Lizards aren't disgusting!  
  
Sanosuke: And I'm not slimy!!!  
  
Inufox: You mean you ARE disgusting?  
  
Sanosuke: No...I just didn't want to say disgusting again since Botan already said it, and that would be repetitive.  
  
Aoshi: Right...That's what they all say.  
  
Morgan: I would be a cat.  
  
Kurama: I'm sort of already an animal: a fox.  
  
Misao: I'm just going to say a weasel, since that's what Saitou calls me.  
  
Ayumi: I think he's an excellent judge of character!  
  
Misao: [glaring at Ayumi] What's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Inuyasha: It means you really ARE a weasel, chikuso!!!  
  
Kaoru: Such language! Tisk, tisk, Inuyasha...  
  
Inufox: If I were an animal, I'd be -  
  
Mrs. Tamahaki: [from upstairs] Inufox! Your ride's here!!!  
  
Inufox: Darn it! [sighs] Oh well...Bye guys! Bye Hiei!  
  
[Inufox waves to everyone and to Hiei, who just came out of the bathroom, than walks up the stairs.]  
  
Everyone else: BYE INUFOX!!!  
  
Hiei: [looking confused] What did I miss?  
  
Kenshin: Inufox's ride is here, that it is.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: I just realized, she never said her answer!  
  
Miroku: Since she was a fox hanyou, she would have said just that.  
  
Morgan: True...  
  
Sango: So, Hiei, what's your answer?  
  
Hiei: I don't even know the question!  
  
Kurama: It's "what animal would you be?"  
  
Hiei: [sitting back down] A dragon.  
  
Ayumi: I LOVE DRAGONS!!!  
  
Yami: Does that count as an animal?  
  
Yusuke: Why not? At least it's an answer.  
  
Yukina: What's your answer, Kia?  
  
Kia: Um...I guess...  
  
Misao: A monkey?  
  
Nanase: Kia's not a monkey.  
  
Shizuru: MY BROTHER is a monkey.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not a monkey either!  
  
Sanosuke: [sarcastically] Sure you're not...  
  
Kouga: Actually, if Kuwabara was an animal, he'd be something more like and amoeba.  
  
Keiko: Nice one, Kouga!  
  
[Kuwabara Anime-falls.]  
  
Kia: A ZEBRA!!!  
  
Nanase: What was that?  
  
Kia: I would be a zebra!  
  
Kagome: Why do you say that?  
  
Kia: [shrugging] Beats me! I just think zebras are cool.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Well, I would be either a wolf, or a dragon like Hiei.  
  
Aoshi: "Like Hiei" are the key words.  
  
Shizuru: I would be some species of wild cat. I'm not sure which one.  
  
Ayumi: I think...I would be...an alligator!  
  
Yami: For me, a porcupine.  
  
Botan: Oh, I get it...spiky hair!  
  
Inuyasha: [to Yami] Didn't that Johnny Steps guy call you "porcupine head" once?  
  
Yami: Yeah...I didn't like it very much, to say the least.  
  
Kaoru: So, Yukina, what would you be?  
  
Yukina: I'd say either a rabbit or a deer.  
  
Kurama: You're always such a dear, Yukina.  
  
Kuwabara: I am a -  
  
Kenshin: You're a monkey, that you are.  
  
Kuwabara: [yelling] I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: Someone needs to take a chill pill...  
  
Morgan: ...that they do.  
  
Kenshin: That's my line!  
  
Morgan: [grinning] That it is!  
  
[Kenshin falls over in exasperation.]  
  
Botan: I would be a squirrel!  
  
Sango: Where DOES she get these ideas!?  
  
Sesshomaru: A..."squirrel"?  
  
Yusuke: [eyes wide at Sesshomaru] When did you become conscious again?  
  
Sesshomaru: About 10 seconds ago.  
  
Yusuke: O-kay...  
  
Shizuru: You'll be glad to know Inufox left.  
  
Sanosuke: Why would he be glad to know that?  
  
Nanase: Because Inufox is the one who knocked him unconscious in the first place!  
  
Misao: You have to move back to the couch, Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm staying right here.  
  
Kuwabara: But that means you won't have to answer the question!  
  
Kouga: Hello!!! He's a dog demon for crying out loud!!!  
  
Kuwabara: Oops...I forgot about that.  
  
Kia: What about you, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Let's see...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I took out Inufox because she hasn't reviewed/responded since chapter 8. I don't know why she hasn't.  
  
In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT accepting any more guests! Too many people! Argh! So stop asking to be in my fic, plz!!!  
  
(Review) 


	17. Circle of Truths: Part 4

HI AGAIN!!! "An update so soon?" you say? Yes!!! I had a three-day weekend. Or rather, I am having a three-day weekend. Anyway, since I had this free time, I wrote this chapter! Thank you SOOOOOO much for all those reviews! Over 200! O_O And thanks to all you people who put me on your favorites list! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi- Oh! Kia belongs to Raven-Ardour. Kilala Li Fang belongs to Kilala Li Fang. Morgan belongs to Kurama's rose girl. Ayumi belongs to me. Nanase belongs to my sister.  
  
Can't think of anything else to say...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kenshin: Let's see...maybe...a shunny.  
  
Keiko: What's a "shunny"?  
  
Kenshin: It's a cross between a bunny and a sheep, that it is.  
  
Kagome: That was clever of you!  
  
Hiei: Or you could be a "beep."  
  
Ayumi: [scolding] HIEI!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: That was clever, too.  
  
Kenshin: What about you, Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Well, Saitou calls me a raccoon.  
  
Sango: I really have no clue what I would be. All that comes to mind is a cockroach!  
  
Botan: Ewwww!!! Gross!  
  
Sango: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Inuyasha: But that armor does make you look like one, Sango.  
  
Kagome: Maybe you could be a ladybug!  
  
Sango: I like it!  
  
Kia: That was a cool idea, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Thanks!  
  
Miroku: I will pick an anteater.  
  
Kuwabara: What the heck!?  
  
Misao: Is it because of your wind tunnel?  
  
Miroku: [nodding] They both suck up stuff.  
  
Nanase: What about you, Kouga?  
  
Kouga: DUH! A wolf!!!  
  
Kagome: Shippou once portrayed me as a cat.  
  
Inuyasha: You already know I'm a dog.  
  
Kouga: Yeah, you mutt!  
  
Inuyasha: ALL RIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!!!!!  
  
[Inuyasha attacked Kouga, who leapt behind the couch. Then they engaged in a full-fledged fight.]  
  
Sanosuke: Excellent! Even MORE quality entertainment!  
  
Shizuru: Some people are so weird...  
  
Yukina: I think the word is "crazy."  
  
Yami: Shouldn't we stop them?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why should we? This will keep them busy for a while.  
  
Sango: I believe it's your turn, Nanase.  
  
Nanase: I'd be a...lizard. Yes, a frilled lizard!  
  
Morgan: Lizards are cute!  
  
Sanosuke: How come you didn't say that when I said I was a lizard?  
  
Morgan: Uh...I forgot?  
  
Kurama: [to Sanosuke] It's because you wouldn't make a very cute lizard.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Nice one, Kurama!  
  
Miroku: I didn't know you had it in you.  
  
Sanosuke: You guys are so mean to me!  
  
Kuwabara: Join the club!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Who would want to join a club with Kuwabara?  
  
Sanosuke+Kuwabara: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: No, only most of us.  
  
Kaoru: Let's all gang up on Sanosuke and Kuwabara!  
  
Shizuru: I don't think we should...  
  
Hiei: And why not?  
  
[By this time, Kouga and Inuyasha had stopped fighting.]  
  
Inuyasha: Because one's her brother and she has a crush on the other one!!!  
  
Shizuru: [blushing like mad] I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON SANOSUKE!!!!!  
  
[Sanosuke blushed at little.]  
  
Ayumi: [sarcastically] Oh, we believe you!  
  
Botan: It's your turn, Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi: I would be a snake.  
  
Kagome: Silent...yet deadly.  
  
Kia: That's very appropriate.  
  
Yusuke: I will choose a bear.  
  
Keiko: And for me, I will pick a dolphin.  
  
Kouga: I think that's everyone.  
  
Nanase: Who has a question?  
  
Misao: I DOOO!!! Who is the hottest boy or girl in this room besides your boyfriend or girlfriend?  
  
Yukina: Cool question, Misao.  
  
Yami: And Sesshomaru has to answer it first...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
I've started another fanfic. (I have too many ideas!) It's called "Cry For Me." Please read!!! Thanks!  
  
C ya! 


	18. Circle of Truths: Part 5

Hi!!! Here's another chappie for you! Thank you all for the reviews. I appreciate it very, very, very much! ^_^  
  
Have any of you been peed on by your little sister's rabbit while wearing your favorite pants? Then you know how I feel! Yeah, that happened to me today... Anyway, I have today through Monday off from school (YAY!!!!!), so hopefully I'll get some fanfiction writing done.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi- Oh! Kia belongs to Raven-Ardour. Kilala Li Fang belongs to Kilala Li Fang. Morgan belongs to Kurama's rose girl. Ayumi belongs to me. Nanase belongs to my sister.  
  
Nothing more to say...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Yami: Sesshomaru has to answer it first!  
  
Sesshomaru: Now I will go sit in a corner far, far away...  
  
Sango: Like you're getting out of it that easily!  
  
Sesshomaru: Watch me.  
  
[Sesshomaru walked across the room. Then he stood in the opening of the hall for a few minutes.]  
  
Ayumi: Uh...Sesshomaru, do you know the way around my basement?  
  
[Sesshomaru shook his head. Everyone else Anime-fell.]  
  
Kagome: The library is the first door on the left.  
  
Sesshomaru: [walking into the library] Thanks.  
  
Morgan: You have a library in your house!?  
  
Nanase: Yeah, but it's pretty small.  
  
Miroku: I've never realized how big your house was...  
  
Ayumi: And you haven't even been to the second floor!  
  
Kurama: You have a second floor, as well!?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Where else would the bedrooms be?  
  
Kenshin: This is kind of off subject, that it is.  
  
Kaoru: Oh, yeah. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't answer.  
  
Aoshi: I believe I know who he would have said.  
  
Botan: Really? Who do you figure?  
  
Aoshi: Why, Kagome, of course.  
  
[Kagome blushed.]  
  
Keiko: Kagome, I'm afraid you have three bishounen after you!  
  
Kagome: Oh, why me?!?  
  
Kia: You're just lucky, I guess.  
  
Kouga: But no one else will get MY Kagome!  
  
Inuyasha: Just keep on telling yourself that...  
  
Kouga: I think I will, because it's TRUE!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What world are YOU living in!?!?  
  
Kuwabara: They're going to start fighting again...  
  
Misao: I'm betting they're going to fight AT LEAST 10 more times before the morning's over.  
  
Sanosuke: How much do you want to put up?  
  
Misao: I'm not REALLY betting!!!  
  
Shizuru: It's just a saying, Sanosuke.  
  
Yukina: We really should get along with the game...  
  
Yusuke: Go ahead, Hiei.  
  
Hiei: [looking at Kia and Kilala Li Fang] What about them?  
  
Yami: We'll just count them as your girlfriends.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Even though I'M his real girlfriend!  
  
Kia: IN YOUR DREAMS!!!  
  
Sango: Here we go again...  
  
[Kilala Li Fang and Kia glared at each other.]  
  
Morgan: So, what'll it be, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: [looking around the room] Um...how about...ALL OF YOU GIRLS!!!  
  
Miroku: I believe Misao said singular "girl."  
  
Kurama: It's okay. That's probably the best answer we're going to get out of him anyway.  
  
Kenshin: It's now Kia's turn, that it is.  
  
Kia: Well, from my experiences, I have learned that there are two boys - out of the ones in this room - who EVERYONE thinks are the hottest.  
  
Keiko: I see! So all us girls could say their names at the same time!  
  
Kagome: On the count of three - One...two...three!  
  
All the girls: HIEI AND INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: [blushing like mad] Inuyasha, will you do the honors?  
  
Inuyasha: [twitching and blushing like mad] My pleasure...  
  
Inuyasha and Hiei: HELP!!!!! THE FANGIRLS ARE AFTER US!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Hiei and Inuyasha rushed down the hall and into the laundry room.]  
  
Aoshi: You girls are extremely weird...  
  
Botan: You're just jealous!  
  
Kaoru: Did anyone besides me realize that Aoshi used that unusable phrase?  
  
Keiko: [glaring at Aoshi] Oh, yeah...Your right, Botan!  
  
Aoshi: [confused] What did I do?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: The number one rule of talking to girls is that you never, NEVER begin a sentence with the phrase, "You girls"!!!  
  
[All the girls - except for Misao - glare menacingly at Aoshi.]  
  
Misao: [sweetly] Lighten up, girls! I'm sure he didn't mean to! Right, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: Uh...right...  
  
Kouga: I've learned that people are weird in general.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, but some are weirder than others!  
  
Nanase: Like you, for instance.  
  
Sanosuke: Uh, oh, Kuwabara...they're going to start teasing us again!  
  
Shizuru: Let's just get along with the game...  
  
Yukina: It's so sweet how she defends him like that!  
  
Shizuru: Yukina!!! Not you, too!?  
  
Yusuke: The virus must be spreading!!!  
  
Sango: But she's right that we should get back to the game.  
  
Morgan: Okay - whose turn is it?  
  
Miroku: Well, we can skip all the girls since they already said their answer.  
  
Kurama: Therefore, it's Yami's turn.  
  
Yami: [looking around] Okay, um...I'll say...Sango, I guess.  
  
[Sango blushed a little.]  
  
Kuwabara: I will say Botan!  
  
Kenshin: Kuwabara has a thing for blue-haired girls, that he does.  
  
Kaoru: That's certainly true. He's gone after Botan, and now he's after Yukina!  
  
Ayumi: So, Kenshin, what's your answer?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
If you want to give suggestions on who the boys should say, go ahead! It would be appreciated. ^_^ Well, that's all for now! 


	19. Circle of Truths: Part 6

Sorry for the long wait again! Same excuse as last time. :P And the fact that I had no ideas for a LONG time. Sorry again!  
  
Thankies for all those wonderful reviews!!! And thank you for bearing with me! *hands out chocolate bars to reviewers* This chappie is somewhat longer than the others, and I would make it even longer, but I have to leave for my friend's house in 15 minutes. ^_^ Which also means I won't be able to write much more this weekend. :( Sorry guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi- Oh! Kia belongs to Raven-Ardour. Kilala Li Fang belongs to Kilala Li Fang. Morgan belongs to Kurama's rose girl. Ayumi belongs to me. Nanase belongs to my sister.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ayumi: So, Kenshin, what's your answer?  
  
Kenshin: Oro...[looks blank] I am...undecided? That I am?  
  
Botan: Oh, come on! You have to pick someone!  
  
Aoshi: How about we take a vote?  
  
Kagome: You mean, you guys vote on who you - as a whole - think is the hottest girl?  
  
Aoshi: Exactly.  
  
Keiko: You're just trying to make it easier for yourself.  
  
Kia: Yeah! This way, he doesn't have to say his choice out loud.  
  
Kouga: Some people are such cowards.  
  
Misao: And you really want to say someone's hot besides Kagome?  
  
Kouga: [confused] Huh? Why would I have to do that?  
  
Kuwabara: Because we would consider Kagome as your girlfriend for this question.  
  
Kouga: [slightly blushing] Oh...Hey!!! What do you mean by "for this question"!? Kagome's my girlfriend PERIOD!!!!!  
  
[Kouga gave Kagome a hug, which she didn't seem to like too much.]  
  
Nanase: Good thing Inuyasha isn't here.  
  
Sanosuke: Darn it! No fighting this time!  
  
Shizuru: [to Sanosuke] You do realize you're obsessed with fighting, right?  
  
Sanosuke: [nodding] Yep! Of course!  
  
Yukina: Well, why don't you boys go into the bathroom or the storage and do your voting?  
  
Yusuke: [standing up] Okay - off we go!  
  
[The rest of the boys followed Yusuke into the storage room.]  
  
Sango: What do y'all want to talk about while their gone?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: "Y'all"? Since when did you become a southerner?  
  
Sango: Tokyo's in the southern half of Japan.  
  
Morgan: She means a southerner from America, like Yami and the gang.  
  
Kaoru: Don't the northerners use "y'all" too?  
  
Morgan: Some of them - I guess it kind of "migrated."  
  
Ayumi: But you have to admit, it is fun to say!  
  
Botan: You know, this room is about half empty without the guys.  
  
Kagome: I prefer to look at it as half full.  
  
Nanase: I'd say "half-and-half."  
  
Keiko: Well, it's not half whatever anymore - here they come!  
  
Yusuke: [coming from storage] We are victorious!!!  
  
All girls: YYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[All the boys, who have emerged from the storage room, sweat-dropped.]  
  
Miroku: By a majority vote, the hottest girl of this party is...  
  
[Miroku handed Yami a slip of paper.]  
  
Yami: [reading paper] YUKINA!!!  
  
All girls: Awwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
  
[Yukina blushed a VERY deep red.]  
  
Kia: Guys, that was so sweet of you!  
  
Kuwabara: [rushing over to Yukina] Now everybody's jealous of MY girlfriend!  
  
Aoshi: Now that that's over with, we need another question.  
  
Kouga: But first, we need Hiei and Inuyasha to come back!  
  
Sanosuke: Why do you want Inuyasha to come back?  
  
Shizuru: [sarcastically] So he can give you some more "quality entertainment."  
  
Sanosuke: COOL!!!  
  
[Everyone except for Sanosuke Anime-fell.]  
  
Everyone: [calling] HIEI AND INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: [coming out of the laundry room with Hiei] Do you guys think you could yell any louder? I don't think they heard you on PLUTO!!!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!! [Inuyasha crashed to the floor.] Kouga, would you drag him over here for me?  
  
Kouga: Anything for you, Kagome!  
  
[Kouga dragged Inuyasha back on the couch, then sat down himself. All the other boys took their seats as well.]  
  
Yukina: What about Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: [coming out of the library] Don't bother yelling.  
  
[Sesshomaru sat down between Miroku and Kouga.]  
  
Yusuke: So, does anyone have a question?  
  
Kurama: I have one: If you could get anything at all for your birthday, what would you want?  
  
Misao: I'm first! I would want to be with Aoshi-sama for the rest of our lives!!!!!  
  
[Aoshi blushed slightly and looked at the floor.]  
  
Yami: [to Ayumi] Sometimes, I'm soooooo glad you're not hyperactive.  
  
Ayumi: I'm just plain active!  
  
Sango: What would you want, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I would like a device that detected and identified any fangirls within a five-mile radius.  
  
Morgan: What about my sister?  
  
Hiei: And stunned them.  
  
Morgan: I thought so.  
  
Kia: I would want Hiei to love me and be with me forever and ever and ever!!!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [glaring at Kia] Same here.  
  
Shizuru: I want my brother to stop being stupid.  
  
Kuwabara: I'm not stupid!!!  
  
Miroku: [sarcastically] And I'm not perverted.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [to Miroku] You know you just admitted you're perverted, right?  
  
Miroku: [shrugging] If everyone says I am, I probably am.  
  
Kaoru: And everyone says that Kuwabara is stupid, so...  
  
Kuwabara: [yelling] I AM NOT STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever you say, Kuwabara...  
  
Kenshin: What about you, Ayumi?  
  
Ayumi: AOSHI'S COAT!!!!!!  
  
[Aoshi shrank back and pulled his coat closer.]  
  
Aoshi: [muttering] My coat...  
  
Hiei: [to Ayumi] Why the heck do you want his coat?  
  
Ayumi: It's just so darn cool!!!  
  
Yami: I'd like to be Pharaoh again.  
  
Yukina: I'd like to find my brother...  
  
[Ayumi, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, Morgan, Nanase, Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama snickered softly.]  
  
Kuwabara: I would like for Yukina and me to be together for all times!!!!!  
  
Botan: I'm sure you would, Kuwabara!  
  
Kagome: Yukina, I feel sorry for you...  
  
Kia: Why? You think being that loved by one person is worse than being loved by three guys?  
  
Inuyasha+Sesshomaru: [yelling] SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko: I think being in denial is worse than both those scenarios.  
  
Yami: Denial is a river in Egypt.  
  
Kouga: I like it better when they're drowning in denial!  
  
Misao: Anyway...what's your answer, Botan?  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
As always, suggestions for answers are welcome. Bye for now! 


	20. Circle of Truths: Part 7

Hello again! ^_^ THANKSGIVING IS COMING!!!!! *hands out turkey plushies* More time to write fanfiction! Pray that I don't get too much homework so that I can write a bunch.  
  
I never realized how much fun it was to tear locks off of diaries...*gets strange looks* What? My sister asked me to! You see, the key didn't work so I had to break the entire lock off. It was fun! ^_^ I'd advise you not to try it unless you get permission, though. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi- Oh! Kia belongs to Raven-Ardour. Kilala Li Fang belongs to Kilala Li Fang. Morgan belongs to Kurama's rose girl. Ayumi belongs to me. Nanase belongs to my sister. (So much to disclaim...)  
  
On with the story!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
Misao: Anyway...what's your answer, Botan?  
  
Botan: I would like a kayak paddle.  
  
Nanase: Kayak paddle!?  
  
Botan: So I can go forwards or backwards without turning around!  
  
All: Oooooooooooohhh...  
  
Sanosuke: [dumbfounded] I don't get it.  
  
[Everyone else sweat-dropped.]  
  
Sanosuke: What? No Anime-falling?  
  
Yukina: You don't deserve an Anime-fall - only smart people do.  
  
Sanosuke: [Anime-falls] Argh...  
  
Yusuke: Nice one, Yukina!  
  
[Yusuke high-fived Yukina. She blushed slightly.]  
  
Yami: Apparently we're releasing our true selves today.  
  
Sango: [glancing suspiciously at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shizuru] Not all of us...  
  
Shizuru: [glaring at Sango] Aaanyway...Kenshin, what's your answer?  
  
Kenshin: [Battousai-like] I would want my past to be changed...  
  
[Everyone gave Kenshin strange looks.]  
  
Kenshin: [normal] Uh...that I would?  
  
Kaoru: [gradually getting angry] I would want Yahiko to stop being such a BRAT and to respect me more and SANOSUKE to pay for what he EATS and KENSHIN to stop being OBLIVIOUS all the time and FOR ME TO COOK BETTER!!!!! [By now, she was screaming]  
  
[Everyone stared at Kaoru with wide eyes. After she calmed down, she realized that everyone was looking at her, so she blushed a little in embarrassment.]  
  
Kaoru: [innocent-like] Uh...Please?  
  
Miroku: [to Kaoru] You are very demanding.  
  
Kaoru: Only when I'm not given whatever I want!  
  
Morgan: Apparently, you don't get what you want very often.  
  
Kaoru: [sad] You're right, I don't...  
  
[Kaoru suddenly burst into tears. Kenshin desperately tried to calm her down, but it didn't work. Then everyone else tried too, but nothing worked.]  
  
Kilala Li Fang+Hiei: [restraining the urge to shake Kaoru] SHE'S NOT SHUTTING UP!!!!!!!  
  
[Kilala Li Fang and Hiei looked at each other, then turned away, blushing.]  
  
Sesshomaru: I know how to make her quiet.  
  
[Sesshomaru suddenly smacked Kaoru on the head REALLY hard.]  
  
Kaoru: OOOWWWWW!!!!! [glares at Sesshomaru] What the jigoku was that for!!!!?!!? YOU'RE SUCH A TEINOUSHA, YOU YAROU!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: What on earth did you DO to her, Sesshomaru!?  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru! Are you all right!?  
  
Kaoru: [blinking] Huh? [sweetly] Of course, Kenshin, I'm fine!  
  
[Everyone stared at Kaoru in wonder.]  
  
Inuyasha: [twitching] I think she needs a kenshin.  
  
Yami: Why does she need him more than usual?  
  
Ayumi: That's not what he meant. She needs him, too, but "kenshin" is the Japanese word for a medical examination.  
  
Yami: Oooooooohhhh...  
  
Kenshin: I never knew that, that I didn't.  
  
Aoshi: Kaoru's right - you ARE oblivious.  
  
[Kenshin glared his Battousai-glare at Aoshi.]  
  
Botan: We're glad you're back to normal, Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: I'm glad I am, too. That was EXTREMELY weird.  
  
Kagome: You can say that again!  
  
Kaoru: That was EXTREMELY weird.  
  
Keiko: Well, now that that's over with...Sango, what's your answer to the question?  
  
Sango: I would like Miroku to stop being perverted!  
  
Nanase: That's asking quite a lot.  
  
[Miroku glared at Nanase.]  
  
Kouga: Hey Sango, is that so you can like him better?  
  
[Sango glared at Kouga menacingly.]  
  
Kia: You know, Sango, you're hypocritical.  
  
Sango: How is that?  
  
Kia: A while ago, you said, "Not all of us..." to Yami's comment, "Apparently we're releasing our true selves today."  
  
Misao: And you're one of those who aren't!  
  
[Sango looked surprised for a moment, then she snorted and looked away.]  
  
Miroku: For me, I would like Sango to admit that I'm her koishii.  
  
[Everyone besides Miroku and Sango snickered.]  
  
Sango: [staring at Miroku] IN YOUR DREAMS!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I want to know what Sesshomaru wants...[looks at Sesshomaru]  
  
Sesshomaru: I want Inuyasha to have never been born.  
  
Sanosuke: Jeeze...You're not very nice!  
  
Shizuru: That's an understatement.  
  
Kouga: I would like my dear Kagome and I to be together forever and always!!!  
  
Yukina: [confused] Isn't that already going to happen?  
  
Kouga: Oh, yeah...you're right!  
  
[Kagome blushed a deep red.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *  
  
So...you likey? ^_^ I hope you do! Please review on your way out. 


	21. Circle of Truths: Part 8

Hello again!!! This chapter is EXTRA long, so...Actually, I don't know what. ^_^ Just go ahead and read it! Thanks for your reviews! (Except for Sotianiya.)  
  
Here are the answers to your questions:  
  
Lots of people: Koishii means "dear, darling, beloved, etc."  
  
Kurama-4ever: Kenshin as a name means "Heart of Sword," but the actual Japanese WORD means "medical examination." Sorry if that confused you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime, nor do I own Kilala Li Fang, Kia, Nanase, Morgan, or ebay.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome: Hmmmm...I would want my friends at school to stop convincing me to go out with Hoji!  
  
All except Kagome+Ayumi: Who's Hoji?  
  
Kagome: He's the classic "perfect guy" at my school.  
  
Ayumi: And Kagome's three other friends at school keep on trying to convince her to go out with him.  
  
[Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru noticeably growled.]  
  
Kuwabara: Wait - how do you know that, Ayumi?  
  
Ayumi: We go to the same school.  
  
Yami: [to Kuwabara] Or have you not noticed that we're in Tokyo?  
  
[Kuwabara glared at Yami.]  
  
Sango: I think I already know, but what would you want, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: TO KILL NARAKU!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Thought so...  
  
Nanase: I would want a cocoa bean tree so I can grow my own chocolate.  
  
Miroku: What a delicious idea!  
  
Morgan: [to Nanase] Would you share with us?  
  
Nanase: [ponderous] Hmmmmmmmm...  
  
Kilala Li Fang: What does that mean?  
  
Kurama: Maybe she hasn't decided yet.  
  
Nanase: I don't think I have to decide, because I don't have the cocoa tree yet!  
  
Kenshin: It is unlikely that you will get it ever, that it is.  
  
Kaoru: Darn! No chocolate!  
  
[Everyone looked at Kaoru strangely, but then they realized they felt the same way.]  
  
Inuyasha: How do we know what chocolate is when it wasn't discovered until after the Feudal Era?  
  
Kouga: That's a good question...  
  
Hiei: [to Kouga] You know you just agreed with Inuyasha, right?  
  
Kouga: [startled] Huh? What!? No I didn't!!! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!  
  
Ayumi: Anyway...what would you want, Aoshi?  
  
Aoshi: I would like an apparatus that copied items, so that I could multiply my coat and auction off the copies.  
  
Kagome: On ebay?  
  
Botan: [with narrowed eyes] Interesting...  
  
Keiko: [to Aoshi] You'd get a lot of money for that!  
  
Kuwabara: I think Ayumi would go crazy...  
  
[Ayumi acquired a sly look on her face, making everyone else slightly nervous.]  
  
Yusuke: Well...I would want all the evil demons to disappear!!!  
  
Misao: That's really nice of you, Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke: What are you talking about? It's so I can finally get some R and R!  
  
[Misao Anime-fell. Unfortunately, since she was on top of the TV, she fell off of it and on to Hiei.]  
  
Misao: [blushing] Oh! S-sorry Hiei!  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [pushing Misao off] HEY!!! Get off my boyfriend, girl!!!  
  
Misao: I said I was sorry!  
  
Kia: [pushing Kilala Li Fang ON to Hiei] He's MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!  
  
[When Kia pushed Kilala Li Fang on to Hiei, she momentarily forgot that was something Kilala wanted. (Hehe...^_^) Kilala smiled hugely, while Hiei looked incredibly disturbed. Meanwhile, Nanase was storming over to them.]  
  
Kia: [shoving Kilala Li Fang aside] Get off him!!!  
  
Nanase: [surprising everybody and shoving Kia away] Hiei's MY boyfriend!  
  
[The three girls started fighting each other, while everybody else watched in amazement.]  
  
Sanosuke: YAAAA-HOOOOOOOO!!!!! MORE FIGHTING!!!!!  
  
[Yusuke punched Sanosuke, who fell off the Bowflex.]  
  
Sanosuke: [half-consciously] Boooooooo...More fighting!  
  
[Sanosuke fully conked out.]  
  
Hiei: [yelling] STOP IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kia+Kilala+Nanase: [stopping abruptly] Huh?  
  
[Everyone looked at Hiei confused and expectantly.]  
  
Hiei: [loudly] Why the hell do you have to fight all the time!?!?  
  
Kia+Kilala+Nanase: [confused] Why? Over you, of course!  
  
Shizuru: [to no one in particular] What else would they fight over?  
  
Hiei: [to Kia, Kilala, and Nanase] If I gave each of you a hug, would you stop?  
  
Nanase: Okydoky!  
  
Kia: Hmmmmmmmm...  
  
Kilala Li Fang: How about a kiss instead?  
  
[The rest of the room snickered softly, but then gasped when Hiei gave each of the three girls a quick peck on the cheek. He then turned around and faced the TV. Nanase, Kilala Li Fang, and Kia sighed in unison.]  
  
Yukina: That was really sweet!  
  
Yusuke: So, now that that's over...What would you want for your birthday, Keiko?  
  
Keiko: I guess I would like all evil demons to disappear, too.  
  
Yami: That way Yusuke won't have to go on any more missions.  
  
Keiko: Right. He wouldn't be in any more danger, and the world would be safer, too!  
  
Sesshomaru: Aren't you the goodie-goodie?  
  
Sango: Oh, shut up, Sesshomaru!  
  
Morgan: Guys, it's Sanosuke's turn, and he's kind of unconscious...  
  
Kurama: We'll just continue, and when he wakes up we can ask him.  
  
Miroku: He probably would want the world to be full of fighting, anyway.  
  
Kenshin: I don't really understand him, that I do not.  
  
Kaoru: I await the day where someone does! Who wasn't a member of the Sekihoutai, of course.  
  
[After a few moments, every one slowly turned their heads to look at Shizuru, who snorted.]  
  
Shizuru: Don't say a word, and get along with the game.  
  
Morgan: Well, I would like lots and lots of roses!  
  
Kurama: [smiling semi-proudly] I have everything that I would like right here with me.  
  
Ayumi: Awwww...that's so awesome!  
  
Inuyasha: [to Kurama] Come on, there must be something you want!  
  
Kurama: [shrugging] World Peace?  
  
Botan: You can't get that for your birthday!  
  
Hiei: You can't get half the stuff we want for your birthday.  
  
Kagome: That is very true!  
  
Keiko: Now all we need is for Sanosuke-  
  
Sanosuke: [jerks upright] WhoWhatWhereWhyWhenHow!?  
  
Kia: Woa! Calm down, Sanosuke!  
  
Kouga: You're awake just in time!  
  
Sanosuke: In time for what?  
  
Kuwabara: You have to answer the "Circle of Truths" question.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh...I would the world to be full of fighting!!!  
  
Miroku: I'm right!!! I have ESP!!!  
  
Misao: I highly doubt the latter, Miroku.  
  
Nanase: He can have it if it stands for Extremely Stupid Personality!  
  
[Miroku angrily tried to hit Nanase with his staff, but missed and hit the couch instead. Surprisingly, this caused it to bend.]  
  
Miroku: What the jigoku!?!? CHIKUSO BAKA YAROU!!!!! OUSHIKUSO, TEINOUSHA!!!!!  
  
[Miroku furiously tried to bend his staff back into shape.]  
  
Shizuru: You desperately need to chill.  
  
[Shizuru walked over to Miroku, grabbed the staff out of his hands, and easily bent it back.]  
  
Miroku: [flabbergasted] Wha...? How'd you do that?  
  
[Shizuru shrugged and walked back to her seat, where Ayumi gave her a Japanese-style high-five.]  
  
Yukina: Can we play another game now? We've been playing "Circle of Truths" for a long time.  
  
Yusuke: I agree! I'm getting tired of it.  
  
Yami: Actually, this party's almost over.  
  
Everyone: IT IS!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: We still have time for one more semi-short game, though!  
  
Morgan: I got it! Let's play...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alas, it's true. This party's almost over. Sorry! However, I'm making a sequel for my/Ayumi's birthday party. It won't be up for a while, though, I have to do the last game for this of course, and I want to work on "Whose Line is it Anime?" for a while. (I haven't updated in a looooooong time. ^^) Just remember - Patience is a virtue!!! ^_^  
  
So, I need suggestions on the short game that they should play. I need ideas desperately please!!! 


	22. Confession: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime, Morgan, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, Nanase, or Jeopardy, but I do own Ayumi.  
  
Hello again! I finally thought up a game that they could play, so here it is. And about the Japanese words I make characters scream where they're really mad, they're mainly just random swears. ~_^  
  
Thanks for the reviews.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Morgan: Let's play Confession.  
  
Miroku: Question! What's "Confession"?  
  
Morgan: It's a game I made up where each person has to confess something they did, thought, said, etc., that they never want to tell anyone.  
  
Kurama: What if you have nothing to confess?  
  
Kaoru: Everyone has something to confess!  
  
Morgan: [shrugging] It can also be something embarrassing that you like to do.  
  
Kenshin: I'm sure we can all think of something, that I am.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Look who's talking...  
  
Kenshin: [confused] Oro...?  
  
Inuyasha: So, who wants to start?  
  
Aoshi: [smirking] How about you?  
  
Inuyasha: What!? I'm not going to start!  
  
Hiei: Are you scared or something?  
  
[Let's just say that if Inuyasha had heat vision, Hiei would be a pile of ashes.]  
  
Inuyasha: I'm not scared of anything!!!  
  
Kouga: Wanna bet?  
  
[...ditto for Kouga.]  
  
Ayumi: If it'll make you stop glaring death glares at each other, I'll start!  
  
[Heads turned towards Ayumi in surprise.]  
  
Botan: You're actually volunteering to go first?  
  
Ayumi: [shrugging] I already know something I can confess, not that I want to of course...  
  
Kagome: So...what is it?  
  
[Ayumi took a deep breath.]  
  
Ayumi: Um, Kurama...[Kurama looked up at Ayumi expectantly.]...The first time I saw you - you hadn't talked yet or anything - I thought you were a girl...  
  
[Kurama blushed slightly in embarrassment. The others, besides Ayumi, snickered softly.]  
  
Kurama: That seems to happen a lot, actually...  
  
Keiko: How shall we choose who has to confess next?  
  
Kia: How about we let the person who just confessed something pick?  
  
Kouga: Sounds fair to me!  
  
Kuwabara: Since when did you care about fairness?  
  
Misao: He's got a point there, Kouga.  
  
Kouga: Who cares!? Just pick, Ayumi!  
  
Ayumi: All right. [Ayumi glanced around the room with a thoughtful look on her face.] I pick...you, Shizuru!  
  
Shizuru: [casually] I have nothing to hide...  
  
[Shizuru took a few minutes to think about what she could confess.]  
  
Shizuru: I confess...[Everyone leaned towards her in anticipation.]...when I was a kid, I liked to eat mud pies.  
  
Nanase: I think lots of us liked to taste mud pies.  
  
Shizuru: No, I mean I ate ALL of it...  
  
[There was a dramatic pause for a few moments before most of the room burst out laughing. Shizuru simply sighed, leaned back, and waited for it to stop.]  
  
Yukina: We're sorry, Shizuru...  
  
Yusuke: We are?  
  
[Keiko slapped Yusuke on the face.]  
  
Shizuru: That's okay, Yukina. Unlike my brother, I can stand being laughed at.  
  
Kuwabara: I could stand it if you guys weren't so mean to me all the time!!!  
  
Yusuke: [grinning] Then I guess you're screwed, Kuwabara!  
  
Yami: Who are you going to pick, Shizuru?  
  
Shizuru: Let's see...[Shizuru surveyed the room.] Kagome.  
  
Kagome: [surprised] Me? Okay, um...  
  
Sango: [glancing from Inuyasha to Kouga] You can confess which guys you're in love with.  
  
[Kagome blushed a deep shade. She looked at Inuyasha for a minute, and then she looked at Kouga. Both boys raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.]  
  
Kagome: I guess I could...  
  
[Sanosuke started mimicking the music from Jeopardy. (The *doo-doo...doo- doo...doo-doo, doo. Doo - doo-doo, doo...doo...doo...doo. Bung, bung* stuff. ^_^)]  
  
Sesshomaru: That's getting really annoying...  
  
[Sesshomaru pointed his claws at Sanosuke, who instantly became silent. Sesshomaru smirked proudly. He then joined the others in staring anxiously at Kagome.]  
  
Kagome: All right! I confess...I LOVE SOMEONE WHO I HAVEN'T DECIDED WHO IT IS YET!!!!!  
  
[Kagome took a deep breath, then sighed deeply. Everyone else stared at her accusingly, making her scared and causing her to jump behind the couch.]  
  
Kagome: [scared and half-jokingly] Please don't hurt me!  
  
Morgan: C'mon, we'd never hurt you!  
  
[Kagome climbed back onto the couch.]  
  
Miroku: But you still have to confess something.  
  
Kagome: Okay...I confess I think Sesshomaru's kinda cute.  
  
[Kagome smiled warmly at Sesshomaru. He blushed slightly and turned away.]  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Awe...is the big bad demon embarrassed??  
  
[Sesshomaru wiped around and glared daggers at Kilala Li Fang.]  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Um...never mind!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Good. [He turned back around.]  
  
Kurama: Well, you will you pick to go next, Kagome?  
  
Kagome: I choose...you, Inuyasha!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	23. Confession: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime, Morgan, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, or Nanase, but I do own Ayumi.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Thanks a bunch for the reviews!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome: I choose...you, Inuyasha!  
  
[Inuyasha gulped quite loudly, and his eyes widened.]  
  
Inuyasha: Oro...  
  
Kenshin: Why must people steal my lines!?  
  
Kaoru: Because your lines are the most original, that they are.  
  
Kenshin: Not you, too, Miss Kaoru...  
  
Ayumi: Inuyasha, are you going to confess or not?  
  
Inuyasha: How 'bout not?  
  
Ayumi: [not amused] I was being sarcastic...  
  
Hiei: [to Inuyasha] Just do it. It's not like you wouldn't have to sooner or later.  
  
Inuyasha: And you're prepared to be extremely embarrassed!?  
  
Hiei: No, but apparently I can handle it and you can't.  
  
Inuyasha: [jumping up and glaring at Hiei] WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' WEAK!!?  
  
Aoshi: Actually, he didn't call anyone weak...  
  
Botan: [warningly] Inuyasha, I think you're making one big assumption!  
  
Keiko: [to Inuyasha] Just calm down and sit down!  
  
Yusuke: Keiko, I don't think you should mess with him right now.  
  
Keiko: What, are you callin' me WEAK!?  
  
Yusuke: [worried] I wasn't trying to...  
  
Kagome: You know, I have a way to make Inuyasha sit-  
  
[Instantly, Inuyasha fell back into his seat.]  
  
Kuwabara: That worked...  
  
Inuyasha: [sitting up] Growl...  
  
Misao: [sarcastically] That certainly was informative.  
  
Kia: [to Inuyasha] To quote Hiei, "Just do it. It's not like you wouldn't have to sooner or later."  
  
Kouga: How the heck did you remember that word-for-word?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [glaring at Kia] Hey, what gives you the right to quote Hiei?  
  
Kia: Since when did it go to only certain people?  
  
Nanase: Everyone has the right to quote anyone.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [turning to Nanase] You're just saying that so you can quote Hiei, too.  
  
Nanase: [menacingly] So!?  
  
[Immediately, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, and Nanase began arguing over Hiei...again...]  
  
Hiei: [interrupting] I thought you promised not to fight anymore!!  
  
[Instantly, the three girls stopped.]  
  
Nanase+Kia+Kilala: [with apologetic smiles] Sorry, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: [sighing] I'll never understand humans...  
  
Sesshomaru: That makes two of us.  
  
Sanosuke: Three of us.  
  
[Everyone stared, wide-eyed, at Sanosuke.]  
  
Shizuru: But you ARE a human.  
  
Yusuke: [looking suspiciously at Sanosuke] Unless you've been keeping secrets...  
  
Sanosuke: [looking doubtfully at Yusuke] Just because I'm a human, doesn't mean I have to understand 'em.  
  
Yami: He's got a point. There're some people I will never understand...  
  
Sango: CoughKaibaCough.  
  
Morgan: Sorry to interrupt, but we are waaayyy off topic, that we are.  
  
[Morgan received a glare from Kenshin. She simply smiled innocently.]  
  
Yukina: Shall we return to the game?  
  
[All eyes turned to Inuyasha, some with glares, others with hopeful looks.]  
  
Inuyasha: I was hoping you would forget.  
  
Kurama: No such luck, I'm afraid.  
  
Miroku: [to Inuyasha] If you don't confess something in the next ten seconds, I'll hit you over the head with my staff!  
  
Ayumi: Nine...  
  
Kaoru: Inuyasha might be hardheaded, but he's not *that* hardheaded.  
  
Ayumi: Eight...  
  
Inuyasha: And what is THAT supposed to mean!!?  
  
Ayumi: Seven...  
  
Kaoru: [hiding behind Kenshin] Save me, Kenshin!  
  
Ayumi: Six...  
  
Kenshin: Hopefully that won't be necessary...!  
  
Ayumi: Five...  
  
Inuyasha: [death-glare at Kenshin] Oh, it's necessary all right!  
  
Ayumi: Four...  
  
Kenshin: [really worried] Oro!!  
  
Aoshi: Kagome, you might want to think about sitting Inuyasha right about now.  
  
Ayumi: Three...  
  
Inuyasha: IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!!!  
  
Ayumi: Two...INUYASHA!...One...  
  
Inuyasha: [stopping suddenly] ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
[Everyone stared at him, incredibly surprised.]  
  
Inuyasha: [giving Kagome a biiig hug] I LOVE YOU, KAGOME!!!  
  
[Kagome gulped nervously. Kouga growled menacingly. Sesshomaru frowned sadly. Everyone else sighed in awe.]  
  
Botan: How very sweet!  
  
Keiko: Wait a second...didn't we already know that he loved her?  
  
Kouga: [with gritted teeth] Somewhat, but he never admitted it.  
  
Misao: [to Kouga] I take it you liked it better before?  
  
Kouga: You think!?  
  
Misao: Actually –  
  
Sanosuke: [interrupting] Actually, I don't believe she does.  
  
[Misao angrily threw a dart at Sanosuke, wiping the smug grin off his face. Fortunately, (or unfortunately, depending on whether or not you like Sanosuke) he ducked just in time. The dart became embedded in the refrigerator.]  
  
Ayumi: [scolding and angry] Kuso, Misao!! My mom's gonna kill me!!  
  
Misao: [pointing to Sanosuke] It was his fault!!!  
  
Sanosuke: No it wasn't!!!  
  
Nanase: [to Sanosuke] Ahem...Actually, it was very clearly your fault.  
  
Shizuru: Still, Misao didn't have to throw a dart at him!  
  
Yusuke: Ooooh, look who's defending Sanosuke yet again...  
  
Shizuru: [with a sly smile] Misao, do you think I could use of your darts?  
  
Yami: [muttering] Hypocrite...  
  
Shizuru: [glaring at Yami] What'd you say!?!?  
  
Yami: [eyes wide and worried] Nothing! Nothing at all!  
  
Misao: [handing Shizuru a dart] Here you go!  
  
[Shizuru took the dart and launched it at Yami. He tried to duck in time, but failed, causing the dart to become embedded in...his hair... o_O]  
  
Yami: [frantically tried to remove the dart] WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!?!!?  
  
Sesshomaru: Shizuru, you might want to think about running away before he recovers...  
  
Shizuru: Thanks, but I'll take my chances.  
  
Sango: Wow...that's very daring of you.  
  
[Shizuru accumulated a semi-proud grin. However, it disappeared when Yukina suddenly reached over and pulled the dart out of Yami's hair.]  
  
Yami: [hugging Yukina] My savior!!  
  
Ayumi+Kuwabara: [scolding] YAMI!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!  
  
[Yami instantly let go of Yukina, who blushed. He then turned to Ayumi and gave her an apologetic kiss.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Please review! 


	24. Confession: Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime, Morgan, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, or Nanase, but I do own Ayumi.  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but I had a big paper due. Thanks a bunch, all who reviewed~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kagome: Pardon me for interrupting this touching moment, but I would appreciate some assistance!  
  
Miroku: Wow, lots of big words...  
  
Morgan: Did you understand any of that, Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: [glaring] As a matter of fact, I understood all of that.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: Do you mean "fact" or "fiction"?  
  
Kuwabara: I feel unwanted...  
  
Kaoru: [sarcastically] I wonder why...  
  
Sanosuke: [to Kuwabara] Hey, I almost got a dart through my skull!  
  
Kurama: Actually, your hard head would probably have withstood the force of impact.  
  
Miroku: Wow, more big words...  
  
Sanosuke: [narrowed eyes to Kurama] I hope you meant that in the physical and not mental sense. [Everyone stared at Sanosuke in surprise.] What?  
  
Kenshin: I didn't know you knew such technical terminology, that I did not.  
  
Aoshi: And I didn't know you knew such technical terminology, Battousai.  
  
Hiei: And if we keep on going like this it will go on forever.  
  
Ayumi: [sarcastically] That'll be a good way to last out this party.  
  
Botan: So instead of being bored out of our minds, why don't we help Kagome like she wanted?  
  
[Everyone finally turned to Kagome with "What can I do for you?" look.]  
  
Kagome: [not impressed] 'Took you guys long enough.  
  
Keiko: What seems to be the problem?  
  
Kagome: In case ya'll haven't noticed, I'm being hugged by a crying half- demon who's about to strangle me!!  
  
Kia: [startled] He's crying!? Never thought I'd see the day...  
  
Kouga: Anyone have a video camera? This would be excellent blackmail!  
  
Misao: Are the only things you ever think about Kagome and torturing Inuyasha?  
  
Kouga: Pretty much. [to Kurama] Hey, you, any video cameras in that hair of yours?  
  
Kurama: It's not an endless expanse full of everything.  
  
Yukina: Only almost endless.  
  
Nanase: [to Kouga] If you care about Kagome so much, shouldn't you be helping her?  
  
[Kouga simply snorted in response. However, a few seconds later, he grabbed a startled Inuyasha by his shoulders and ripped him off of Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the floor with a thud.]  
  
Kagome: [glaring at Kouga] You didn't have to hurt him!  
  
Kouga: I was just trying to help you!  
  
Inuyasha: [getting up off the floor] It's all right Kagome! I'm fine.  
  
Shizuru: Really, now? All that crying could've fooled me.  
  
Inuyasha: [startled] Oro? I don't cry! [Pause.] Do I...?  
  
[Everyone gave Inuyasha a "look."]  
  
Inuyasha: I'll take that as a yes.  
  
Kouga: [smirking] And it was priceless, too.  
  
Yusuke: Do you even know what you said, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Duh! I said, "I love you, Kagome." And I do!  
  
[Inuyasha jumped up on the couch next to Kagome, giving her another hug. Most of the room sighed in awe. Inuyasha gave a sideways glare to Yusuke.]  
  
Yusuke: Okay, okay, I believe you!  
  
Yami: So~o, can we get along with the game now?  
  
Inuyasha: [half-excited, half-wanting-revenge] All right, now I get to choose...KOUGA!!!]  
  
[The startled Kouga gulped, then fell backwards off the couch. Inuyasha quietly emitted an evil laugh of sorts O_O.]  
  
Sango: That is definitely not natural!  
  
Sesshomaru: I am clueless as to where he got it from.  
  
Kouga: [climbing back up] All I know is that I don't like it one bit.  
  
Miroku: Is that really "all you know"?  
  
Morgan: You know what he meant.  
  
Kurama: [to Kouga] I shall assume that you also do not like the fact that it's your turn.  
  
Kilala Li Fang: [sarcastically] Naw, what gave you that idea?  
  
Kenshin: I hope Kouga doesn't take as long as Inuyasha did to confess, that I do.  
  
Kaoru: Don't we all! That would be a pain in the ketsunoana.  
  
Ayumi: If I didn't have a problem with bad English swears, you could've said that in just three letters.  
  
Kaoru: I know. [smiling innocently] It's a good thing I don't dislike you.  
  
[Ayumi glanced at Kaoru oddly, but then ignored it.]  
  
Hiei: All right, Kouga, are you going to be like Inuyasha and try to resist?  
  
Kouga: Be like Inuyasha!?? Are you kidding me!? He was being a coward for trying to prevent the inevitable.  
  
Aoshi: If you're so brave, how come you gulped and fell off the couch when you were chosen?  
  
Kouga: [nervous] Um...I was trying to...er...um...ah...  
  
Aoshi: My point exactly.  
  
Botan: Well, Kouga, why don't you prove to us that you really are brave and confess?  
  
Kouga: Fine! I will! I confess that I just pretend to love Kagome just to piss off Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome+Inuyasha: WHAAAAAAAAT!?!?!?!? You've been faking it this entire time?!?!?  
  
[Kouga gulped as Inuyasha held up his claws. When Kagome started glaring at him, he shrieked like a girl, jumped off the couch, and dashed down the hall.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That was probably totally wrong (what Kouga confessed) but it was the first thing that came to my mind, and I'm too tired to think right now. -_-o Sorry if it offended anybody by any chance...  
  
Please, please review~ 


	25. Confession: Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime, Morgan, Kia, Kilala Li Fang, Nanase, Boflex, or the Twilight Zone, but I do own Ayumi.  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Keiko: What a scaredy-cat.  
  
Kia: Hey, Ayumi, how come you let Kouga swear?  
  
Kuwabara: I didn't think she even liked him.  
  
Misao: You got the "I didn't think" part right.  
  
Nanase: Is "piss off" even really a swear?  
  
Ayumi: To answer your question, Kia, there's what Nanase said and the fact that I don't know how to say that in Japanese.  
  
[Ayumi shrugged, while most of the people looked at her oddly.]  
  
Shizuru: And why would you have to know what it was in Japanese?  
  
Ayumi: [slightly nervous] Um...it's called the Censor Button.  
  
[Sanosuke was stopped in the middle of his Twilight Zone music imitation by Yusuke smacking him on the head.]  
  
Sanosuke: I'm going to be covered in bruises by the time I leave this party!  
  
Yukina: Maybe you shouldn't sit so close to Yusuke.  
  
Sanosuke: That's a good idea!  
  
[As soon as Sanosuke stood up to move, everyone – except for Kenshin, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina – raised their hand in an about-to-slap position. Sanosuke gulped, pulled the Boflex backwards (out of Yusuke's reach), and sat back down on it.]  
  
Sanosuke: Why am I so disliked!??  
  
Yusuke: [sarcastically] It's your charming personality.  
  
Yami: Hey, since Kouga ran off like that –  
  
Sango: You mean like a wimp?  
  
Yami: [semi-glaring at Sango] – who should pick who has to confess next?  
  
Morgan: [raising her hand] I'll volunteer to pick someone!  
  
Miroku: I'd be more than happy to volunteer!  
  
Ayumi: Wouldn't we all...  
  
Kurama: So who will pick someone?  
  
Kaoru: How 'bout you? All in favor say "Aye!"  
  
All except Kurama and Hiei: AYE!!  
  
Kenshin: I guess it is unanimous, that it is.  
  
Kurama: Very well. Hie – [looking to his left] Hey, where did he run off to?  
  
[Everyone looked at where Hiei was supposed to be, and saw that he was indeed missing.]  
  
Inuyasha: When could he have slipped away?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: That's weird...I could have sworn I had my arm around him the entire time!  
  
Kia+Nanase: You WHAT!?!?  
  
Kia: Oh, wait, never mind. I did, too.  
  
Nanase: You WHAT!?!?  
  
Aoshi: Let me guess, you did as well?  
  
[Nanase opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again, as if she just remembered something.]  
  
Nanase: [thoughtful] Wait...did I?  
  
Botan: Even if you did, it didn't seem to restrain Hiei, did it now?  
  
Kagome: And he just *happens* to be the one with telepathy!  
  
Keiko: Oh, Kuwabara, couldn't you sense Hiei's energy?  
  
Kuwabara: [somewhat surprised at the request] I guess I could...Hey – why should I help you guys? And how'd you know about that anyway, Keiko?  
  
[Keiko gulped, then looked away nervously, while whisting.]  
  
Misao: [with a sinister smile] You should help us 'cause we could tear you apart in no time flat.  
  
Kuwabara: No, you couldn't!  
  
Misao: Wanna bet?  
  
Yukina: [sweatdropping] Um...I'd rather you didn't...  
  
Kuwabara: I refuse to fight a lady! It's against my honor code.  
  
Sanosuke: Misao? A lady? You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Misao: And what exactly was THAT supposed to mean, Rooster-head?!  
  
Sanosuke: Exactly what is sounds like, Weasel-girl!!  
  
Sango: Calm down, you two, or someone's going to get hurt.  
  
Yusuke: Namely Sanosuke.  
  
Sanosuke: Oh yeah!? How 'bout you and me go man-to-man right here, right now??  
  
Yusuke: Fine with me!  
  
[Suddenly, most of the people in the room starting either arguing or fighting – or both.]  
  
Yami: [sighing, somewhat to himself] Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have all these people in one room...  
  
Shizuru: Duh...You think?  
  
Yami: Actually –  
  
Ayumi: [exasperated] Let's not go into that again...  
  
Sesshomaru: I guess the air is full of fighting today.  
  
Sanosuke: [suddenly paying attention] Huh? Oh, Yay! My wish came true!  
  
Miroku: [sarcastically] I'm so happy for you.  
  
Morgan: If it's the air, maybe going outside will help.  
  
Kurama: That seems like a good idea. Why don't we?  
  
Kilala Li Fang: All in favor, scream really loud so you can be heard over this racket!!!  
  
[Everyone who was paying attention thus yelled or shouted, so they all stood up to exit the premises.]  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Reviews are much appreciated~ 


End file.
